Once a Rhodes, Always a Rhodes
by lilbit89
Summary: A teenage girl living with her drunken mom is brought out of misery by her idol, Dustin Rhodes. She becomes one of the family, being about the same age as Cody, they became close friends until she begins to take interest in her tag partner Evan Bourne which leaves Cody jealous. Would Cody realize his love for her and what lengths would he go to get her to become an offical Rhodes?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I HAD A GO WITH THIS STORY BEFORE BUT I DELETED IT BECAUSE I WASN'T LIKING WHERE IT WAS GOING AND OTHER THINGS SO I LOOKED BACK OVER IT AND HOPEFULLY CHANGED IT ENOUGH TO MY LIKING. I HATE WHEN YOUR STORY DOESN'T LIVE UP TO THE STANDARDS OR HOPES YOU HAD FOR IT. BUT THEN AGAIN THERE ARE STORIES (NOT GOING TO SAY WHICH ONES) THAT I'VE WROTE THAT I DIDN'T THINK WERE ALL SO GOOD AND PEOPLE 'LIKED' THEM. TO EACH THEIR OWN.**

I sat in the library where detention was being held, like always, and here I sat in front of the computer screen in which I was supposed to be doing research for homework that I probably won't end up doing so instead I was on Twitter. Twitter had more supportive people and ones that I considered family opposed to my actual mom that I had lived with and disliked my living situation, those on Twitter understood and made it worth wild. Not only Twitter, but wrestling as well and every day when I spend my hours in detention I spend it on Twitter and YouTube watching countless videos of wrestling that I don't get to watch due to not being home.

"Lindsey, what did I say about being on social media sites?" Mrs. Colby, the librarian, asked.

"We aren't allowed to be on them….if we aren't allowed on the sites, why aren't they blocked?" I asked as I looked to her as I just scrolled down the site without even having to log out because the moment she left I would just get back onto the site awaiting a response from my best friend on the site, Angelina.

"We'll block them soon, shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"When have I ever done my homework? There isn't a point in doing so…with that, my detention is done." I said as I glanced to the clock on the computer as I logged out knowing that the tweets would go to my phone knowing that I didn't have internet access at the house due to it costing too much as I stood up as the computer was logging off and shut down as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as I headed out of the library hoping that my mom was here but knew that there was a 99% chance that she won't be here leaving me to search for a ride home or would leave me to walk the four hours home opposed to an half hour drive. I walked out not seeing my moms car anywhere around as I began heading to the local store as I was texting every one of my friends that I knew lived in the same housing track getting responses back saying that they were already home, except one that was at work and didn't get off until 9 PM. I headed to their place of employment thanking them for the ride home as I paid for a drink and a snack with change I had dug out of the bottom of my backpack hoping that I could possibly snag a few more bills or change from my mom's wallet when she is passed out drunk or in the morning while she is rushing to get to work due to being woke up late due to being passed out from being drunk. I spent hours sitting in the restaurant tweeting Angelina about wrestling, how fed up I was with my mom and how I couldn't wait until I graduated, but the only problem was that I was flunking most of my classes because I never understood what the point was nor did I see the good thing about attending school besides the time away from my mom and the life that I was living. At 9 PM, my friend got off work and drove me home fortunately, I thanked her for the ride before hooking up a ride for the morning and I headed up the grass of our front yard letting myself into the house already seeing my mom laying across the couch with a beer locked in her grip as I let out a sigh, the common sight I see whenever I get home. I headed quietly through the house to my room that I locked before I leave this house knowing that I didn't want my mom find her way into here and knew she would wreck my shit and go through everything I had owned, didn't want to deal with more of a mess than we already have. I set my backpack down before I turned my music on silently before I grabbed the mailbox keys before I opened my window climbing out of it and headed down the road to check our mail to see if we got any more debt or foreclosure warnings about bills that we hadn't paid.

'Yet another night finding my mom passed out drunk, where is the count at now?' I tweeted before I stood in front of the mailbox unlocking it before I pulled out the contents seeing a package from my dad that he would randomly send me, most of the time they were care packages or letters, I have no idea why the judge gave my mom custody over my dad but he did. I smiled just seeing that as I hurriedly went back to the house climbing through the window and shut it behind me as I flipped through the envelopes opening the ones that seemed important as I called my mom's bank checking to see how much money we had before I began to pay how much we could and still had enough for me to go grocery shopping just a little bit tomorrow for me to eat at least. The last thing I had gotten to was the package I had received from my dad, I excitedly ripped the package open to see a Gold Dust t-shirt smiling as I grabbed the note from inside the package.

'I hope that this fits and I know how much that you adore him, I know you have read his book but his book is still being shipped here for you as well. Enjoy!'

My dad wrote as I smiled as I held the newly owned shirt up to my body and instantly had to tweet about getting the shirt putting Gold Dust's name to the tweet thinking nothing of it and knew tomorrow I was going to break this shirt in. I looked through the contents of my backpack trying to decide if I wanted to attempt at my homework, it wasn't that I didn't understand it nor was I stupid but it was just I never was able to find time to do it nor do I ever have the energy to do so. I gave up before I even pulled anything out and only had little bit done in each class from working on it at the restaurant as I waited for my friend. I laid on my bed in the pajamas that I had switched into setting my own alarm and didn't even want to go clean my mom up tonight, one night not being cleaned up wouldn't hurt her. I woke up to the alarm I had set on my phone knowing that I had to be ready within an hours time, I grabbed my new shirt along with the other clothes I would need to go shower and I did so before I prepped my backpack for school that morning and knew that I could catch breakfast at school for a reduced cost or even free, depending on the mood of the cashier. I had debated on wanting to go check on my mom but I heard her moaning and stumbling around already as I went to go shower so I knew she must have been up and hung over so I resorted to climbing out of the window before I turned around pushing my window shut to just a crack in case I had to climb through the window later tonight. I sat on the curb outside waiting for my friend as I was tweeting Angelina about how I wanted a different life or live somewhere else because I couldn't deal with this bull shit with my mom. Here I am, a sixteen year old girl that doesn't have her drivers license because her mom won't sign the paperwork and the office and all the employees at the school have caught on and could notice when I forge my mom's signature so they won't buy this whole form thing. I quickly jumped in my friends truck when she pulled up letting her drive the distance to the school we both attended and I climbed out heading in, this was the first time this week I was actually on time and it was Friday so that said something. I went to my first period where I sat in the back of the class room pulling out the sketch book where I was drawing the wrestling superstars or a comic book, I was flipping between the two.

"Lindsey! Earth to Lindsey!" My teacher said.

"What?!" I said looking up at my teacher as she stood at the side of my desk looking down at me.

"Are you going to join us in this conversation or you going to continue disrupting and ignoring the class?" My teacher asked.

"I'm not disrupting the class, ignoring it yes." I said.

"You are disrupting it since you aren't paying attention and causing us to have this conversation." My teacher said.

"You chose to have this conversation, so you are disrupting this class more than anything so you should be punished for that." I said as I put my pencil down to grab an eraser to erase my mistake.

"Pack up, you are going to the office."

"What for?" I asked.

"Back talking and interrupting class with your nonsense."

"No fair!" I said.

"It is too fair, I'll send down your referral, just go."

"No wonder I don't come to this class, you are stupid." I said as I began packing my things, if it was to get me out of class then it was better than I had thought.

"Name calling, anything you'll like to add."

"If you are putting name calling down, make sure you put it right as illegal language too because I can call you an asshole too" I said as I slid out of my seat grabbing my bag putting it on my shoulder before I grabbed the books on my desk. "We aren't fucking elementary kids." I mumbled before I stormed out of the classroom. I just walked out the door pulling out my phone seeing a few tweets that I had that has came to my phone seeing Angelina saying:

'Get. On. Twitter. Now.' I was like what the heck is she talking about.

'Why do I need to be on Twitter?' I asked curiously as I was trying to hide from the guards that would ask for my hall pass and would make sure I had attended to the office and when I got a direct message from Angelina

'Gold Dust is following you!' She said as my mouth dropped in disbelieve and unsure if I should believe her but why would she lie about this? I went to the library to use the computer and lied about why I was in there and knew I had to come back later today to serve another detention, detention is where I belonged more times than not. I popped up Twitter going to my followers list seeing his name light up as my most recent follower and I just couldn't believe that it had happened, I mean it was nothing and odds were that he won't even write me but it was a direct link to one of my favorite wrestlers.

'Should I write him?' I asked Angelina unsure what to do now that he was following me, I had no idea how he found me nor why he had followed me and I didn't want him to un-follow me either.

'No, let him write you.' Angelina said as I nodded as I was trying to play it cool as I was chatting with Angelina until the bell rang saying good bye to her until I was able to check my phone again, I went to my next class in which I drew a picture of Gold Dust since I couldn't wrap my mind around it quite yet that he was following me. It got to lunch in which, I went to the cafeteria after knowing that the cashier was in a friendly mood and thank God for that since I was unable to snag money from my mom's wallet to purchase anything, she let me slip on paying to 'repay' her back when I got the money which probably won't happen for a while so I headed to my normal spot tweeting back to Angelina since I never had any real friends at this school. After school, I decided not to attend detention but to get a jump start on the long walk home since my mom reluctantly had work or was already home passed out from drinking alcohol, I am surprised she can go hours at work without some kind of form of alcohol in her system but I was just glad that she wasn't abusive, well she is but I haven't let it happen in months now so it was good for both of us.

'Just got home after walking four hours and so many miles to get to it, my mom is passed out on couch already due to alcohol. Guess who gets to clean it up?' I tweeted before I tossed my phone onto my bed as I put my bag down before I switched into my pajamas before I headed out to the living room to clean up what has been caused over the past week since I hadn't been in the right mind to want to deal with this mess. I got to my mom reaching for the bottle in her hand when her other hand reached out snapping to grasp a tight grip on my wrist looking down at her as she now had her eyes open.

"What the hell are you doing you ugly fuck?" My mom asked.

"I'm cleaning this mess up you drunk ass." I said as I tried to snatch the wrist from her grip but it was harder than I had thought and she went to take a swing at my head with the bottle in her other hand but I ducked it and I, by reflex, I took a swing back at her nailing her in the eye getting her to cry. "Mom, I'm so sorry…" I said kneeling down in front of her to look at her eye, "Let me go get you an ice pack." I said as I went to stand up but as I turned around she grabbed my leg causing me to trip bashing the edge of my forehead against the side of the coffee table.

"How do you like that? You can't beat up your mom without expecting some kind of consequence you little whore." My mom said as she stood up stumbling a little bit over kicking at my ribs a few times, I felt pain there knowing that my ribs have been broken yet again and hoped that it'll heal by itself like last time. My mom fell herself when I realized she had finally blacked out from taking that last drink of the alcohol only seeing the glass bottle she had in hand had shattered and spilling alcohol onto the carpet, which added to the plenty of stains from alcohol we had already in this carpet. I slowly got to my feet seeing a slight blood stain on the carpet reaching to my forehead feeling the gash I had gotten as I kept poking at it as I headed to the bathroom staring in the mirror hoping it wasn't big enough for me to go in and I medicated myself with the first aide kit I had kept fully stocked at all times in the bathroom before I headed back into my bedroom where I grabbed my phone.

'You okay?' 'Where are you?' 'Girl! You're scaring me!' Angelina had wrote me in different tweets as I felt at my gash debating on if I should tell her because she has threatened to report my mom if I had gotten hurt anymore than I have but I didn't want to lie either.

'I'm fine…just a little scraped up…nothing a few bandages and Tylenol couldn't cure.' I answered before I had sent out a general tweet, 'A fresh blood and fresh alcohol stain in the carpet along with a new gash on my forehead and a few broken ribs from my drunk mom to end the night.' I tweeted as I plugged my phone in as I pulled out my drawings that I had been working on in school before I snuggled into bed, I wanted to sleep but yet I wanted to finish this drawing.

'I'm calling the child services tomorrow.' Angelina said as I began to fight with her about this but was afraid of what was to happen if that ever occurred. I said good night to Angelina before I set the alarm and found myself falling asleep quicker than I had expected. I had woke up in the morning knowing I need to get out of the house for the day since it was Saturday and my mom won't have work which would mean she will spend the whole day drunk yet again. I opened my phone to read tweets that had came in through the night until I had arrived to a select few that I was not expecting and those were direct messages from Gold Dust.

'Hello, I just started following you due to you having my shirt and some reason something attracted me to you. I hadn't read any of your tweets until now realizing that the reason I needed to follow you is to help you through this hard time. As a recovering addict of drugs and alcohol, I don't know what its like to be on the receiving end of the alcoholism but you shouldn't have to live through this at your age. I want to help and know you can talk to me about anything. –DR'

He wrote as I kind of fangirled but unsure if he truly meant it nor did I want to impose on him with my problems but knew about his recovery of the alcoholism and drugs, if anyone would understand it'll be him. I ran a hand through my hair as I couldn't believe these tweets as I quickly got changed before I grabbed my bag and ventured onto a walk towards the city's library to use the computers there and spend my day there to use the computers or reading or just working on my drawings I have started. The first thing I did when I had arrived was claim a computer writing Gold Dust back feeling the need to tell him practically my whole life story, actually he wrote back almost instantly asking me other things going on in my life and actual took an interest in my life other than Angelina, I adored her and she was my best friend but it was nice that someone that was slightly older took an interest since my dad nor mom actually cared nor took the interest to make sure I did good in school or such.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later-**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

It's been a month since Gold Dust had originally gotten in contact with me, every day he tweets me to make sure that I'm okay and we talk about anything and everything, he makes sure I do my homework, sometimes he even helps me with it so that kind of makes me want to do the work which has shown in the progress reports I get but I still have the attitude and have the problems getting to and from the school campus which also affects the work I do because I may do the homework but if I'm not there to get the assignments nor to turn it in then it affects the grades I receive. I sat in detention on the computer doing research for the research paper that I had to do in one of my classes along with having twitter open in another tab when it said I had unread tweets and clicked on it to pop up only seeing Gold Dust writing me telling me he will be in my town tomorrow and would love to meet me, but he couldn't tell me when which made me scared or that he was lying to me. I couldn't help the excitement though at the possibility to meet an idol of mine as I told him that I couldn't wait as I had finished my detention before heading home trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow. I walked the four hours home, I climbed into the window not wanting to see the horrid sight that I knew would be in the living room at this time of night but was I hungry and was debating on if I wanted to bare the sight to get some food but fortunately I remembered I had stole food from the cafeteria this afternoon to snack on later and now is the time as I switched to my pajamas as I curled into my bed eating the snack that I had before I slid into my bed sleeping as much as my nerves would let me before I was woken up in the morning by my alarm and no tweets from Gold Dust telling me if he was in town or if he was anywhere near me, I wasn't far from where he lived since he lives in Georgia and I live in Florida so it wasn't much of a drive or flight. I got dressed in my Gold Dust shirt along with jeans before I did my hair and tried to look my best before I slid out of the window leaving my door locked along with pulling the window closed to the proper spot before I waited for my friend for the ride from her to the school and the drive was quiet, like any other time before we pulled into the parking lot thanking her for the ride before I headed into the first period still nothing from Gold Dust believing that it was too good to be true. It got to about fourth period, the last period before lunch when I was so focused on my drawings not paying attention to what the class was doing or taking place when I heard the door to the class open thinking it was some idiot in my class coming back from the bathroom.

"May I help you sir?" I heard my teacher ask, that was a signal that it wasn't some student because if it was a student he wouldn't ask that, I looked up and there stood Gold Dust in normal day clothes and my mouth dropped in shock that he had truly shown up.

"I'm looking for Lindsey." He said.

"Which Lindsey?" My teacher asked as Gold Dust seemed confused as I slid to my feet gathering my things.

"He's looking for me." I said as I slowly headed towards the front.

"Is this your father?" My teacher asked.

"I wish, but no." I said as I stood in front of Gold Dust, I looked up at the taller man not believing this was happening, "I'm signing out for rest of the day, here's my homework and see you Monday." I said.

"You can't leave, we are middle of a lecture." My teacher said.

"I'm leaving, you can't make me stay." I said.

"Lindsey, stay, you got what? Ten minutes…I can wait." Gold Dust said as he grabbed my arm dragging me back towards where I sat as we waited the ten minutes as I pretty much stared at him not really sure if it had soaked in that this was really him when the bell rung and we got up heading out of the room. "You got some attitude on you, reminds me of a younger me…" He said.

"Well, I have a reason to have an attitude…my life isn't really the greatest and no one believes in me, they think I'm just being a rebel but it's more of a scream for help…" I said shrugging.

"Where you off to now?" He asked.

"It's lunch but I can sign out and we can get out of here." I said.

"No, school is important and you need to learn…let's go get some food at the cafeteria and find a place to talk." Gold Dust said.

"Sounds good….what would you prefer me to call you? Gold Dust or Dustin?" I asked.

"Dustin." He said as I nodded as I led him to the cafeteria where we grabbed lunch, Dustin covered the cost of my lunch which was sweet of him to do. I led him outside to go find a picnic table outside somewhere. "You don't have friends?" Dustin asked.

"On twitter, yes, but in real life no." I said.

"So tell me what a day consist of?" Dustin asked.

"Waking up at 5 AM, getting showered and ready for school, walking four hours to get to school and being late to school, attend school, do detention, and walk the four hours back home in time to see my mom passed out on the couch drunk off her ass. If I try to clean her up, I get nice scars like this or bruises or broken bones then try to do homework, in which a lot of times I don't because it's close to midnight by the time it gets around that time so if I would like to sleep I don't do it." I said honestly.

"When did your mom start drinking?" Dustin asked.

"She's always drunk, as long as I could remember…"

"What about your dad?"

"He divorced my mom when I was twelve." I said.

"Why are you living with your mom if they know she is a drunk?"

"Because the judge said since my mom had a job and stable income that it would be a better and a more stable place for me to live, but the money she makes still isn't enough because we have gotten numerous foreclosure letters before and have had to scramble to pay some of the amount due…"

"Does your dad pay child support?"

"Now he does but it all goes to her alcohol, I haven't seen a wink of it…" I said truthfully.

"You do the finances?"

"Majority of the time, I've concurred my mom's signature…"

"Your dad has a job now, I presume?"

"Yeah…"

"Why doesn't he fight for you?"

"I'm sixteen now, when I'm eighteen in a couple years I'll be an adult and legally supposed to be on my own." I said as Dustin nodded.

"What about school? What grades you pulling?" Dustin asked.

"D's and F's…there are a lot of credits and classes I need to re-take to even graduate."

"That's not good, I thought you were trying?"

"I am trying but if I can't get to the class to get the assignment or to turn in an assignment I get a zero on it." I said.

"Why can't you drive to school?"

"My mom won't sign the forms and the school has caught on that I forge my mom's signature on the important documents so they won't let me enroll in the driver's education course." I answered as Dustin nodded as he had asked a few more questions answering truthfully to him and it had gotten quiet as if he was thinking about something.

"How many classes do you have today?" Dustin asked.

"Two then detention."

"How many detentions do you have? It seems every time I talk to you, you have another detention."

"I'm late a lot, as you could imagine." I said.

"Will you get detention if you leave?" Dustin asked.

"Not if I sign myself out." I said.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah?"

"Legally?" Dustin asked as I smirked as he rolled his eyes, "No, would I be able to sign you out?" Dustin asked.

"No, you aren't on my emergency contact list…" I said.

"I guess I will follow you to your classes then I'll give you a lift home…"

"You don't have to." I said feeling embarrassed already for my mom if he was to take me home.

"Nah, I want to….I came here to spend time with you and it's the least I can do so you don't have to walk another four hours home." Dustin said as I nodded as we ate rest of our meal talking about anything before the bell rung, we took care of our trash before I led him to my fifth period and sixth period to finish out the day. "Do you have to do detention?"

"Nah, as long as I fulfill all my detention hours before end of the school year but I never succeed because I get tired of attending." I said shrugging.

"Okay…come on." He said as he led me to the car he had parked in the parking lot where a bunch of the students were lingering about chatting or were climbing into their owned cars. I gave him directions to my house, I was just hoping that my mom wasn't home but of course her car was there knowing that the scene that was to be seen inside may not be pretty.

"Thanks for the ride and for today Dustin." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and was reaching for the door hoping he was just to drop me off but I heard the engine shut off.

"I'm coming in with you."

"I prefer if you didn't." I said.

"I insist on doing so, I'm sure I've seen worse than what is behind that door." Dustin said as I nodded as I climbed out scared about what is to take place, my mom isn't going to be happy when she sees Dustin and I know she is going to assume he is from child services, but I won't expect anymore either since they have came to our house a couple of times. I led Dustin up to the front door where I was nervously playing with my keys on the key ring debating on if I should just take him through the window so he could just see my room but knew Dustin enough to know that won't suffice. I unlocked the door pushing it open and stepped into the house pulling the door back so he could step into the house and we were hit with the normal wall of nothing but smells of alcohol that you would hit the moment you step into the house. "Whoa…" Dustin said as he plugged at his nose, feeling my cheeks blush a tad of embarrassment as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I led him further into the house seeing my mom lounging in one of the recliner chairs, her legs spread open with her skirt open seeing up it and I became more embarrassed as her eyes were open and she stared ahead blankly, I was unsure if she was sleeping with her eyes open or not.

"Mom?" I asked as she rolled her eyes towards my voice.

"Who are you?" She asked as she lifted her arm up with a alcohol bottle in hand pointing towards Dustin who was staring at the multiple stained carpet.

"I'm Lindsey's friend, Dustin." He said.

"You're too old for Lindsey, you slut…did you go get a sugar daddy? Is that how you have been getting your money, you skank? Are you pregnant? I was pregnant with your ugly ass at your age…take her for all I care…she's just a fucking waste of time and space…" My mom said as she had gotten to her feet and was stumbling towards me, Dustin reached out pulling me back trying to protect me from my mom if she tried to do anything.

"Ma'am, she isn't one of them…she is a sweet girl and you are too drunk to even notice that…" Dustin said.

"You fucker, how dare you pass judgment on me…you don't even know me…" She said trying to point at him but she couldn't even stand up straight and she just reeked of alcohol.

"I know enough…you are not to touch her, one little touch and I will take you to court for abuse." Dustin said as I just looked up at Dustin kind of shock that he was becoming so protective, he turned to look at me, "Go get your things, you aren't staying here tonight or for a while." Dustin said as I went to do so unsure if I should or not.

"Hell no, she is staying here…you can't take her…don't you dare go Lindsey, I'm your mother you shit head." My mom said as she grasped my bicep stopping me as Dustin grabbed my mom's wrist tugging it away from me.

"Leave the girl alone. She is going to stay with me, indefinitely until you clean your shit up because you are in no right to take care of her and obviously her dad doesn't give enough shit about her either to fight you for her but I'm going to do something about this." Dustin said as I felt emotional that he was actually standing up for me.

"You can't do that…you aren't even her parent."

"But I can be her guardian, and I WILL take you to court to get guardianship of her, this has been going on for way too long. You are lucky I'm not going to press any more charges against you…Lindsey, go get your things, whatever you can't grab we will buy when I get you to Georgia." Dustin said as I nodded as I went to my room unsure what was to happen now and nor did I know what was truly happening. I headed towards my room unlocking the locks that I kept lock almost 24/7 to keep my mom out as I went in and left the door open knowing that Dustin won't let my mom come back here and do anything stupid. I grabbed a bag that was empty that I had kept in my closet that I have thought about packing and running off many days, more so when I was suffering injuries at the hands of my mom but I never had the nerve but now that I have someone taking me and had a plan for me, it was different. I packed as much clothes as I could along with anything of importance to me before I pulled that bag into my bag as I carried my school bag in my hand as I turned looking into my room and all that I would be leaving behind unsure if I could come back and grab all of that I would be leaving. I went into the living room seeing Dustin sitting on the edge of the couch waiting as my mom was sobbing into her hands that were now empty of the alcoholic drink. "Don't listen to anything that she may say to you, you can't stay here…" Dustin said as I nodded.

"Shut up! You are trying to pull this family apart…you are a piece of shit…you can't leave with him, you shit face…I need you, he's not me and he's not your father…you're ruining my life…" My mom said.

"You're ruining your own life…you caused this…look at this mom, you did this to me…" I said as I began to show her scars I had from all the times she had struck me somehow while drunk. "I can't stand living here and taking this abuse…I've wanted to leave more times than not, now this is my escape…" I said as I looked up to Dustin with tears in my eyes, I was emotionally torn at this moment because I feared that my mom did need me here to take care of her but I needed to take care of myself and do what is best for me, "I need to help myself…I am actually going to do something that will help me for once, mom…if you love me, you would let me go and let you help yourself, this is better for me…" I said as Dustin rubbed my back trying to comfort me as my mom went to grab me and I stepped back flinching afraid she was going to strike me.

"I'm not going to hit you." My mom said.

"You've said that before…you said that before you did this." I said showing yet another scar as my mom's tears started flowing more.

"Come on Lindsey, that's enough…we'll be back sooner than later." Dustin said as he grasped my hand as he led me out of the house.

"Where are you taking me? You can't take care of me, you have to wrestle." I said as I slid into the passenger seat of his car wiping at my eyes.

"I'm here for another week or so, that should be long enough to file all the proper paperwork and transfer your school work up to Georgia…" Dustin said as he began to drive off to wherever he was staying.

"I'm going to live with you? Why not send me to my dad's?" I asked sniffling up as much of the tears as I could.

"If your dad didn't give enough of a shit, pardon my language, to save you from this hell hole, how can I trust that he will do what is right for you? The only way I know that what is done right for you is by letting you stay with me…I have a daughter that is about four or five and you are the same age as my brother and he also lives with me while his father and I travel with WWE." Dustin explained.

"You serious about adopting me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Dustin said as I slightly smile as he reached over patting me on the hand as I looked out the window slightly happy that my life has suddenly turned around and possibly for the good, I was just hoping that this wasn't worse than where I had lived but I doubt that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

We arrived to his hotel, he led me into the room he was staying in and I put my stuff down as I looked around. "I'll drive you to school in the morning before I begin to make the calls and the round around to get you set up to be under my custody." Dustin said as I nodded as I sat on the corner of the bed letting all of this sink in. "You hungry?" Dustin asked as I nodded, "You okay with pizza?"

"Pepperoni?" I asked as he smirked and nodded as he went to the hotel phone ordering pizza from the local company for the night, this was the first night I was able to eat a full and proper meal along with watching wrestling on the television and not have to get the updates by Angelina. 'Angelina!' I instantly thought as I pulled out my phone tweeting her and telling her everything.

"Who you texting?" Dustin asked as I turned to look at him as he was biting at the crust.

"I was tweeting my best friend." I said honestly.

"You're getting a new phone too…" Dustin said as I nodded as I turned back around as I focused what was being played on the television, "You never watched wrestling?"

"I have, but it's always been on YouTube or by updates via twitter by my friend, I didn't have cable at the house." I answered honestly.

"That's going to change, wrestling is a big part in my household and life…you okay with that?"

"More than okay with that…tell me about your family?" I asked as I turned to sit Indian style more on the bed intrigued about who my new family was as he chuckled.

"You've read my book, you should know."

"Yes, but I want to hear more…" I said smiling as I was trying to push back the guilty feelings of leaving my mom.

"Before I do that, you got to make me promises and adhere to my rules." Dustin said as I nodded and kind of scared.

"What are these rules?" I asked.

"You are to be home by 10 PM, except on weekends. You are to attend school every day and you are not to be late to any class unless if you are a reasonable excuse like a doctors appointment or dentist appointment. You will enroll in at least one sport or club or extra-curricular activity. You also need to have grades above the C level. You will be enrolled in driver's education when you can and you will not drink, smoke or have sex under my roof." Dustin said as he continued listing off things that I think I could oblige to and nodded. "Can you handle with that?" Dustin asked as I thought about it contemplating the two living situations, I realized that the living situation with Dustin would be a whole better living situation than with my mom.

"I think I could." I said smiling and nodding happily.

"Alright…I would tell you more about my family but someone needs some sleep before school tomorrow." Dustin said.

"But I-" I began to argue about this bed time.

"Don't argue with me, bed…now." Dustin said as I huffed as I climbed into the bed without changing out of my clothes after I plugged my phone in and set an alarm for the morning. "What time you getting up?" Dustin asked.

"5 AM…figured with the drive and such…" I said shrugging.

"Alright, you have your birth certificate and stuff or do we need to grab that from your house?" Dustin asked.

"I have my social security card but my mom still has my birth certificate." I said.

"Get up earlier so we can go snatch that in the morning, I may need it tomorrow when I'm running errands." Dustin said as I nodded as I changed the alarm on my phone before I snuggled into the bed closing my eyes to fall asleep, for once I was at ease as I fell asleep without worrying my mom would or could bust through the locks I had placed on my door. My alarm rung through the room as I reached over turning it off as I looked over seeing Dustin laying in the chair with a spare blanket feeling slightly bed that I was hogging his bed as I got up grabbing a new outfit before claiming the bathroom to shower and got dressed. By the time I had gotten out of the bathroom, I saw Dustin folding the blanket that he was sleeping with and he looked over to me smirking. "How'd you sleep?" Dustin asked.

"Well…I'm sorry I hogged the bed…you could have slept on the bed with me." I said.

"I didn't want to disturb you and felt more comfortable sleeping on the chair, I'll try to see if they could move us to another room with two beds." Dustin said as I nodded.

"That'll be nice." I said as I pushed my dirty clothes into my bag before I finished getting ready for school as Dustin got dressed and made himself a cup of coffee before he led me to his rental and drove me back to my house so I could lead him inside seeing my mom fast asleep on the couch with yet another alcohol beverage in hand as I let out a breath. I led Dustin towards my mom's bedroom in which looked like it hadn't been touched in years because my mom rarely never slept in here as I went right to the spot I knew where my birth certificate as and grabbed it handing it over to Dustin for him to keep in a safe spot as he put it in his butt pocket with his wallet as we left and he took me to school.

"You need money for lunch or you hungry for breakfast?" Dustin asked as I leant over into the car after climbing out.

"Nah, I think I have some money for both…thank you Dustin…school gets out at 3:30 PM." I said as he nodded.

"I'll be right here waiting." Dustin said smiling and I smiled back excitedly as I shut the car door as I headed towards the cafeteria to grab something to eat quickly as I headed to my first class hoping today would go by quickly. I would stare at the clock watching as it will tick tock as time slowly ticked by until it got to lunch, I ate lunch at my normal spot before attending the last two classes of the day before I walked out of the last class when the bell rung.

"Lindsey Green please report to the office, Lindsey Green to the office." The secretary said over the intercoms that were placed around the whole school, I knew Dustin must have been in the office to get my attention as I headed straight to the office hoping to see him instead of seeing paperwork that I had more detention or Saturday school or something. I went around the corner reaching out pulling the door open and stepped in seeing Dustin standing at the counter leaning against it talking to the secretary as she discussed paperwork with him.

"What's going on?" I asked approaching them as I leant against the counter next to Dustin.

"You've never introduced your dad to us…" The secretary said as I glanced to Dustin and he gave me a wink as I looked back to the secretary.

"I'm sorry…" I said confusedly as I just went with it.

"Well, that is all the proper paperwork you'll need to transfer her out of here…" The secretary said as I smiled as I glanced to Dustin happily that this may actually pan out.

"Thanks." He said as he led me out of the office as I followed beside him towards his car, not sure if it was a rental or not. "You said you were good at forging your mom's signature, right?" Dustin asked.

"Good? I'm more than good at it…" I said proudly.

"Right…" Dustin said as he looked around before he looked back ahead, "This may and will be the only time that I will let you do it, after this time I forbid you to do it." Dustin said.

"I make no guarantees." I said.

"Just promise that you would try not to." Dustin said as I nodded as I slid into the car with him as he drove us back to the hotel that we were to stay in as I sat at the table forging my mom's signature like I knew how on all the papers that would require it and Dustin watched as I did so. "Thanks….now get to your homework." He said as I nodded as I went to my homework as Dustin was filling out the paperwork, making phone calls and one of which I knew was back home to Atlanta.

"So, the family…" I said as I turned in my seat to face him rather than focusing on my homework.

"I'll tell you if you work on your homework while I do so." Dustin said as I nodded smiling as I turned back to work on my homework listening to him tell me about his daughter Dakota, Cody, and his wife. Dustin looked over my homework when I had finished double checking my work before I slid it back into my bag to take with me back to school the next day, I don't know why give an effort if I were to be changing schools within a week or twos time. "Tomorrow, you need all your teachers to fill this paper out and get your counselor to fill out this one." Dustin said as he handed me two papers, "I'll meet you after school and we'll turn the paperwork into the office so your principal could look it over and sign it off."

"You can do that without filing the adoption paperwork or what not?" I asked curiously.

"I'm turning that in tomorrow…" Dustin said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"When do we go to Georgia?" I asked curiously.

"This weekend." He said as I nodded, "You okay with this?" Dustin asked as I nodded yes.

"May I just go back to my house once before we leave?" I asked.

"What for?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know…for some closure, to make sure I'm making the right decision…thus far I like this situation but I'm afraid that you are doing all this work and I'll miss my mom weirdly." I said as Dustin nodded.

"I understand…I know you are excited and happy, you see the light at the end of the tunnel now that I'm helping you out but you feel guilty for leaving your mom in the condition she's in." Dustin said.

"You do?" I asked as he nodded as he stood up moving to the corner of the bed near me reaching out grasping my hand.

"I do…I've been there with a few of my friends and I've also been your mom, but for your mom to get better, you need to show her that you won't always be there for her, you leaving her might teach her she needs to change her ways…" Dustin said.

"But what if she doesn't change?"

"You won't have to deal with it anymore, no girl had nor has to go through what you have went through, this will be best for you…" Dustin said as I nodded, "Come on, get some sleep cause you need rest for school tomorrow." Dustin said as he patted me on the knee as I got up going to change into pajamas before sliding into bed to get a good nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

Today was my last day at my high school before going to the school in Atlanta, Dustin was going to drive through the night and he estimated we would get there tomorrow afternoon. I was excited to meet my new family of sorts, but yet nervous that they won't like me. I packed up my bags that I gathered the other day along with making sure I had all the paperwork I needed to take with me to the school, I helped Dustin as much as I could loading up his car before he drove me to school and dropped me off. I turned staring at the school letting out a breath, the last time I will be walking into this hell whole as I headed towards my first class figuring to get the paperwork done before the bell rung and the teacher nodded as she read over the paperwork filling it out the best she could before handing it back to me as I looked it over as I went to my seat seeing that she gave me a D in this class, which was better than the F that I originally had in it, I was slightly proud of that as I spent rest of the class not really paying attention since I was no longer going to be in this class so the work wouldn't matter if I did it or not. I moved on class to class letting all the teachers fill out the last of the paperwork seeing that I now had pretty much straight D's with one F in PE, which I was re-taking due to failing the other two years. I headed to the counseling office during my PE class since it was my last day and there was no point in switching out or participating letting the counselor fill out all that he needed to fill out before I went back to my class cleaning out that locker and then went to the normal locker I had cleaning that out taking the books back to the rightful class before returned to the gym sitting in the bleachers watching the others as I pulled my phone out tweeting Angelina to pass the time before going on to my last class. That class took the longest to pass by since it was the last one of the day, I handed over the book as my teacher filled out the paperwork before heading out going to the office being greeted by Dustin as he grabbed the paperwork I held handing it over with the ones he had in hand to let the principal to sign off on it so we sat aside awaiting this and it didn't take long for that before we headed out to his car and I buckled up staring ahead at the school for the last time.

"Anything else you need to do here?" Dustin asked as I shook my head no before he nodded pulling out.

"You know how to get to my house?" I asked.

"Ex-house, but yes." He said as I looked out the window observing the not so thrilling sights along the way as he parked his car curbside as I unbuckled my seat belt staring at the house that I lived in, and may not live in anymore as I climbed out staring at it as I pushed my hands into my pockets. "You don't have to do this…" Dustin said.

"I know, but I need to." I said as he nodded as he followed close behind me as I let us into the house where I found my mom in her normal spot and she wasn't even awake.

"You change your mind?" Dustin asked as I just stared at my mom, I was kind of frozen not really knowing what to think or saying as I finally looked to Dustin after a few moments.

"No…" I said shaking my head no as I pulled out my house keys to leave them here but Dustin stopped me.

"Keep them, you may need them later…." Dustin said as I nodded as I went to my room finding a pad of paper and pen writing a note putting it in the one place I know my mom will see it, that is on her alcohol bottle. "Feel better?" Dustin asked as he put his hand on my back in a sympathy manner.

"Sort of…" I said as I nodded as I led him out of the house locking it behind me, my mom was pathetic and just hard to look at so I mentally knew that this was the best for both of us but I hated leaving her the way she is. We got back to the car, I stopped before climbing into it turning to look back at the house smiling that I was finally leaving this life behind nodding to myself that I finally found a way out of this misery.

"You coming?" Dustin asked as I turned looking into the car at Dustin nodding as I slid into the car buckling up for the double digit hour drive up to where he lived. I tried to stay up for however long I could but when it got too late I fell asleep snuggling with the seat belt and rested my head back against the head rest sleeping until I felt a light smacking at my leg. "Morning sleepy head…" Dustin said as I slowly fluttered my eyes open looking over at the man that was driving the car.

"Morning…what time is it?" I asked as I rubbed at my eyes sitting up looking around realizing we were parking in a driveway then looked closer at the house were parked in front of.

"It's about noon…I hope you're hungry…" Dustin said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, I climbed out with him as I headed towards the trunk to grab my bags, "Leave the bags, I'll have Cody come grab them." Dustin said.

"I can carry it…." I said as Dustin opened the door letting me grab my bags as I followed behind him up to the front door where he unlocked it and pushed the door open, for once it didn't smell like alcohol and I was trying to take it all in because I was never used to this.

"Welcome home." Dustin said as he smiled and I smiled back as I looked around trying to take it in, "I'll take your bag up to your room." Dustin said sticking his hand out to grab my bag.

"I can take it up, what room am I in?" I asked grasping tightly on the strap that rested on my shoulder as Dustin nodded as he led me up the stairs and down a hall to the second door on the right.

"Cody is in the room across the hall, Dakota is in the next room over and the master room is on the first floor." Dustin said as I nodded, "The bathroom is at the end of the hall, you got to fight for your space there." Dustin said as I chuckled.

"I'm sure that we can figure something out." I said smirking as he nodded.

"Come down when you're ready." Dustin said as he tapped at the door frame as he headed out of the room looking around at the light pink room I was in and I slowly set the bag down onto the ground before I gently sat onto the edge of the bed as I looked around the room that is now mine. I gently rested my hands against the mattress beside me as I would grasp the mattress that was covered with the sheets and comforter as I was trying to soak in the room that is now mine and held everything that is mine now. I couldn't believe that this was all mine, this was way more compared to what I had with my mom.

"Hey…you must be Lindsey." A soft male voice said turning my attention from the ceiling to the tall brunette skinny man in the door frame that he was leaning against.

"Hey…you must be Cody." I said as I stood my feet extending my hand out as I crossed the room so his hand would connected with mine and we shook hands.

"You going to come down for lunch?" He asked.

"I will…just taking all of this in." I said as I showed the room off sort of with my hand as I looked back into t he room.

"It's just a room that is kind of plain…" He said.

"It's plain now, I haven't gotten the chance to personalize it…" I said as I shrugged.

"You didn't pack a lot…" Cody said.

"I didn't really have a chance to." I said earnestly.

"True…let me show you around…" Cody said as I wasn't sure if I should or not but I did. "You'll be glad to know I moved some of Dakota's things so you could have room on the bathroom's sink."

"I don't have much to put on the sink besides my hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste." I said shrugging.

"You're a teenage girl, aren't you supposed to have like make-up or all these hair gadgets and take hours to get ready? I was hoping to have fights in the morning for control over the bathroom." Cody said as he smirked as I looked over the bathroom counter that was pretty bare.

"We still could…considering we both would want to shower, or do teenage boys not shower here like at my old school?" I asked jokingly.

"Fortunate for you, we do shower…well in this household we do." Cody said smirking.

"I'm glad to know that…" I said.

"What grade you in?"

"I'm a sophomore but I know there is possibly a few classes I would need to make up."

"Me too…." He said, "Well, I'm starving…you want to come eat?" Cody asked.

"I guess." I said shrugging.

"You're either hungry or you're not…" Cody said as I smirked.

"I am but I'm afraid…"

"Of what? The food eating you instead of you eating it?" He asked.

"What if Dakota doesn't like me or that Mrs. Runnels doesn't like me?" I asked as Cody burst into laughter. "What are you laughing at Cody?" I asked.

"There isn't a Mrs. Runnels, Dustin has been divorced twice now…"

"What about Dakota and you when he goes to wrestle?" I asked.

"Dakota goes to stay with her mom and Dustin lets me run the house…"

"I bet you throw parties."

"I've thrown a couple." Cody said smirking after he said it proudly.

"I did not just hear you say that you have thrown parties." Dustin said as he stepped into the door frame leaning forward against it.

"No you did not…" Cody lied as I was biting at my lip.

"As I would hope…I was wondering if you were okay, I thought Cody was dead." Dustin said.

"You would only wish I was." Cody said.

"I wouldn't wish death on anyone…I've never seen someone sleep as much as he does on the weekend, should I expect the same with you?" Dustin asked as both Cody and Dustin looked to me.

"Maybe…I've never really slept in, I was always tried to be out of the house before my mom woke up."

"You'll enjoy it if you love your sleep as much as I do." Cody said as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"You can sleep in tomorrow, but for now, your lunches are getting cold…" Dustin said.

"Why aren't you out wrestling this weekend?" I asked as I followed behind the two men down the hall and down the stairs, I seemed outnumbered right now and oddly short compared to these two men.

"Because I took this weekend off since they had me doing promotional work in Florida." Dustin said as I believed him.

"So you have custody over Dakota and on weekends when you go to wrestle she lives with her mom, what about Cody? He's your half brother right?" I asked glancing to Cody then back to Dustin as I stood behind a chair that was at the dining room table now that we had arrived to the dining area that was connected to the open layout of a kitchen, I was looking over the whole house trying to understand that this now where I would be residing.

"Yes, we are half-brothers but since our dad wrestles or still tours with WWE, they thought it would be better if I stayed here with Dustin, it was a weird deal and I don't know why…"

"It's because you are older now and dad thinks that you can learn a lot from me and I needed someone to help me with Dakota and watching my house on the weekend." Dustin said.

"Now that I'm here, does that mean he could leave?" I joked.

"Ha Ha…" Cody said as I smirked.

"Unfortunately no…" Dustin said as Cody smiled as Dustin set two plates down, one in front of Cody and the other in front of the chair I was still standing behind.

"How could our lunch get cold if you made us sandwiches?" I asked curiously as I slid into the chair as Dustin looked to me.

"What did I get myself into? You and Cody are going to be the end of me." Dustin said as Cody raised his hand in high five manner as I gave him one.

"You can take me home…" I said.

"And why would I do that?" Dustin asked as I shrugged.

"He won't, but I may." Cody said smirking as he took a bite of his sandwich then I watched as Dustin smacked Cody upside the head seeing him flinch and flung his hand back to his back of the head. "Ow!"

"Don't say that! You don't even have your own car nor a permit even plus I have the keys locked up with me to the only car you could drive…" Dustin said as he pointed at him and his finger mere inches from Cody's nose.

"But I'm taking driver's education next semester…I will be able to drive soon…" Cody said.

"Have you took driver's education yet?" Dustin asked as he pulled out a seat and slid into it to join Cody and I as he held a glass of water in his hand that rested on the table as well.

"No, I couldn't…they wouldn't take my mom's forged signature…" I said as I twirled one of the chips between my fingers and the plate.

"I'll sign you up…" Dustin said.

"She'll be in my class?" Cody asked.

"Well, she is about your age…and she needs to take it too…" Dustin said.

"Will I cramp your style?" I asked smirking as I took a bite of my sandwich as I glanced to him as he shook his head no.

"Monday I'll go to the school with you guys and I'll go in with you to get you set up Lindsey." Dustin said as I nodded.

"You don't have to, I can show her to the office and help her." Cody said.

"Can I trust you to do it?"

"When have I ever gave you doubt not to trust me?" Cody asked as Dustin just gave him this look as if there was a time that Cody had done something that I obviously missed. "That was one time." Cody said.

"I have to know now…" I said smiling as I put my sandwich down so I could pull my leg up onto the chair and bend under the other.

"I'm going to tell it." Dustin said.

"No, let me tell it because you never tell it right." Cody said.

"Then go ahead pretty boy." Dustin said as he leant back in the chair as he watched as Cody began to tell this story and very enthusiastic with his hands and everything which was quite entertaining. I couldn't help but to laugh as the story progressed on and I even heard Dustin laughing at the story as Cody recollected that moment. "I'm going to the gym before I have to do a few errands and a few phone calls…you two going to be okay here by yourselves?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin, we are both sixteen year olds, we could take care of ourselves." Cody said.

"Alright…" Dustin said nodding as he stood up to take his cup out to the kitchen to take care of as I was still sitting there taking a bite of my sandwich as Dustin went to do what he needed to do before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

Dustin left Cody and I at the table so he could take care of business, I looked out to the kitchen where he headed before I looked back over at Cody.

"Would you need help unpacking?" Cody asked as he leant forward on his forearms on either side of his plate.

"I don't have much to unpack." I said shrugging.

"But, would you mind company? Figured since we are going to be living together and school, might as well get acquainted." Cody said.

"That isn't a bad idea." I said nodding as I stood up taking care of my plate the way that Dustin did, Cody wasn't that far behind me as we headed upstairs to my new room.

"You got anything that needs to be hung up on the wall?" Cody asked.

"Like what?" I asked stupidly.

"Like photos or posters?"

"No…" I said as I pulled the two bags I had onto the bed beside where Cody had plopped down and he stretched out, "Get comfortable why don't you." I said as I let out a chuckle and he smirked.

"I will." He said as I pulled open the one bag as I was shuffling through it, "There should be hangers in the closet if you want to hang up your clothes." Cody said as I nodded as I went over grabbing the hangers that were in there bringing it back with me as I began sliding the hangers into the limited amount of shirts I had and sliding the pants I had into the hangers leaving two hangers left. "You didn't bring a lot of clothes." Cody said.

"I didn't have a lot of clothes to begin with and I didn't have time to pack all that I had, it was pretty much grab what I could scenario." I said.

"Maybe Dustin will take you shopping tomorrow." Cody said.

"I won't count on it." I said as I pulled the bag with me to the dresser that was in the room sheepishly and trying to hide all the undergarments as I was quickly shoving them into the drawer for save keeping.

"I would count on it, if not tomorrow, maybe during the week." Cody said.

"What's with you wanting me to go shopping?" I asked as I zipped the bag back up putting it aside before I went to my backpack pulling out whatever I had shoved in there that would need to go into the bathroom. "I'm going to go put these in the bathroom." I said as Cody sat up and climbed off my bed walking behind me as he leant back against the sink watching as I put things where he had pointed out earlier. "You said you wanted to keep me company but we aren't talking." I said as I leant against the bathroom sink.

"What you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…what do you want to know?" I asked shrugging.

"How bad was your mom?" Cody asked as I nodded, I should have expected that question to come out.

"She was pretty bad…our whole house smelt of alcohol from her…there was blood stains from-"

"Blood stains?" Cody asked confused.

"My mom sometimes would get physical…I got a lot of scars amongst my body…"

"Like this one?" Cody asked pointing at the one that was on my forehead from that coffee table.

"Yeah, like that one." I said as I sheepishly rubbed at it.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be…nor have to say it…shit happens and I just drew the short end of the stick…I'm just thankful and grateful that I found someone that saved me from that…" I said.

"Dustin has been there…I remember him when he was drunk and drug addict, it wasn't pretty…" Cody said as I nodded.

"I guess we have somewhat something in common, it's not much of a good topic to have in common but it's something." I said shrugging.

"What a great thing to have in common…you don't have any shampoo or anything like that?" Cody asked changing the subject as I shook my head no. "Let's make a list of what you need and maybe we can walk down to the store to pick up some of the small things to help you out until Dustin can take you shopping." Cody said.

"You just wan to get out of this house." I said.

"Partly." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes as we headed downstairs where we made a list of amenities I needed to get me through the week at least or more because a bottle of shampoo just for myself would last longer than a week. Cody called Dustin leaving a voicemail before I grabbed my wallet even though I didn't have any money and Cody grabbed the keys and such before we walked out of the house locking it before we headed down the sidewalk to where the store was, I let Cody lead the way because I had no idea of my way around this town.

"I hope you know your way around because I'm going to get lost more than not." I said.

"I know my way around, I've lived here most of my life…you'll get used to it…" Cody said as I nodded.

"This seems like a nice neighborhood…" I said as I looked over the houses as we walked by them, they looked very nice and beautiful opposed to the ones I was used to.

"It truly is, very quiet…"

"You like it here?"

"Love it here."

"You like living with Dustin?"

"He's family he's strict but not too strict….he let's me be responsible which I like and I love the living situation." Cody said.

"Does he ground people or you get in any trouble?"

"I'm always in trouble."

"You are just trying to make yourself look more bad ass than you really are, if you are anything like Dustin, you are too nice and can't be too bad if your life depended on it." I said.

"This is probably true."

"Probably?"

"Alright, it's true…but I do make mistakes…"

"Who doesn't?"

"I don' t know….Dustin just asks you to follow the rules he has and try your best in school…"

"Best in school, as in?"

"C or above…he prefers A's obviously…"

"Who doesn't want all A's on their report card?"

"What'd you have on yours?"

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Come on, I won't laugh." Cody said as he kicked a stone that landed a few steps ahead on my side of the sidewalk.

"I had mostly D's or F's…just never had the time to do the work or gave enough cares to want to succeed…" I said shrugging.

"You better get cracking at those books because you got to get those grades up…"

"You don't need to tell me….I know this…"

"I can be your study buddy."

"Good, I can copy from you and less work…" I said smiling.

"If anyone is going to copy, it'll be me coping from you."

"I wouldn't want to do that, with my track record, you sure you want to do that?"

"Possibly." He said as he smirked as we approached a street light where we had to use the crosswalk seeing the store that I had assumed we were going to.

"I won't trust me…I'm not that smart."

"Neither am I." He said smirking as the cross light changed to the white human dude as we began to walk across in that direction before we stopped at the corner so we could cross the other way.

"Do you walk up here often?" I asked as I looked at him as we waited.

"Eh, sometimes…only if I don't feel like cooking something for dinner or if I want to hang out with friends, we usually meet here…"

"Is this like the local hang out for the high school kids?" I asked.

"Sort of…it's the only place open late nights…"

"So pretty much, after all the sporting games or events you kids come here?" I asked as I looked at the plaza filled with the store and a couple restaurants.

"You guys didn't have any where you lived?"

"There was, but I never went…it was better than this though…"

"Why?"

"Cause you could at least sit inside…"

"We can do that too." Cody said as we began to walk across the crosswalk when it gave us the signal too.

"Yeah but its different."

"You'll get used to it, plus I thought you said you never went to that place?"

"I went occasionally, only if I was getting a ride home from an acquaintance."

"Would I be able to drag you out here?"

"I don't think so…" I said shrugging.

"I think so…especially since we live together and I do sports, so you got to come to support me…."

"I'll go to the events but it doesn't mean I have to come hang out…" I said.

"If I was driving you would."

"But you aren't driving…" I said chuckling as he let out a huff.

"Would you come once?"

"I'll think about it but no promises…" I said as he smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good…"

"What sports do you play?" I asked curiously as I climbed onto the curb that went along the parking lot as Cody walked beside me on the gravel of the black tar that was the parking lot.

"Wrestling obviously…"

"It kind of runs in the family…" I said shrugging.

"That it does, what does your parents do?" Cody asked.

"My mom is a realtor, not a real good one and she tried to design houses too but that didn't go well…my dad is a janitor at some high school, not this one but one in Florida…" I said as I stepped off the curb to walk alongside Cody.

"So, where does that lead to want to do?"

"I don't know…you want to wrestle then?"

"It's a back-up plan…"

"What's your first plan?" I asked curiously as I put my hands in my pockets nervously as he pulled the door open to the store.

"I kind of want to act." Cody said.

"Why don't you do theater?" I asked.

"I do audition but I've done a couple plays…"

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"The Music Man."

"You sang?" I asked shockingly manner as he playfully swatted at me as we headed down an aisle that held the hair supplies for men and women, but the women's products dominated the aisle than anything.

"Surprisingly as it could be, yes I did." He said proudly as I chuckled as we stood in front of the displays of shampoo and conditioner.

"Were you any good?" I asked.

"I like to think I was, Dustin didn't agree though." Cody said as I chuckled again as I grabbed the cheapest kind on the shelf and turned to leave. "You getting that kind?" Cody asked.

"Is there a problem with this kind?" I asked curiously.

"No, but you sure you don't want this one? It gives your hair volume."

"You think my hair needs volume?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"No, but I was just trying to help…" Cody said shrugging putting the white bottle of shampoo back. "And this one takes care of dandruff if you have any and this makes your hair shine…or sleek…for thick or thin hair…" Cody said.

"Cody, this one would do…it's not that hard…" I said laughing on the inside.

"You need conditioner or other supplies?" He asked turning to look at the display of ponytails, hair brushes, curling or straightening irons, and hair dryers as I looked them over picking up a pack of ponytails that I would normally use to purchase. "You always wear your hair up in ponytails?"

"Not always, sometimes I do braid it…" I said.

"Oh, that is fancy opposed to the regular ponytail…"

"You have no idea…" I joked as he smirked as we went into the next aisle where I picked up so body wash as we headed further down the aisle picking up another tube of tooth paste and mouth wash.

"Um…do you…do you need…those?" He asked as I could tell he was uncomfortable and sheepish as he pointed to the perpendicular aisle that had a display of feminine products chuckling a little to myself.

"No, don't worry…" I said as he nodded and a sigh of relief came over his face as I grabbed face wash things that I would normally use for my oily skin and a bottle of deodorant.

"What about make-up?"

"I don't want to spend too much." I said.

"You won't be spending too much and Dustin would understand…" Cody said.

"I won't even know where to begin with make-up…it confuses me."

"Your mom never taught you?" Cody asked as I glared at him as he nodded, "Right…you got to learn because I'm not teaching Dakota…"

"You know how to do make-up, don't you?"

"I may know a few things…only because I had to put some on for the theater and look who my brother is, he's a walking gold face half the time." Cody said as I just burst into laughter.

"Well, teach me the things you know oh wise one." I said jokingly as he smirked as he went over some of the things with me and helping pick out the proper colors that would match my eye colors or skin tone, "You know its quite awkward having a man know all of this." I said.

"Just don't tell the boys because that will just give them ammo."

"I won't…I don't even know who the boys are." I said as I shrugged.

"True….we should have grabbed a basket." Cody said as we looked at what we were carrying, "Could you hold all of this?" Cody asked as I nodded as Cody left me there while he went to get a basket as I looked over the nail polish and went into a different aisle trying to see if there was anything else I would need not really finding anything dropping the stuff into the basket when Cody had returned. "Anything else?" Cody asked as I looked over the items within the aisle.

"No, I think that is it…" I said.

"Okay, you want to go look at the toys?" Cody asked.

"The toys?" I asked.

"The action figures…I like to see if they have my dad's or Dustin's…" Cody said as I nodded as I walked with him to the toy section as we overlooked the different action figures as I picked up Shawn Michael's figure. "You got good taste." Cody said.

"I've been told." I said smirking as I slid the figure back onto the shelf as I walked further down the aisle to the superhero section of that aisle as I was looking closer at the Spider-Man stuff.

"Psst…Lindsey." Cody said as I looked over seeing Cody wearing a Captain America mask along with having the shield and a sword.

"You're on." I said as I grabbed the Iron Man mask slipping that on as I grabbed a foam weapon.

"Don't you want a shield to protect yourself?" Cody asked.

"Give me a moment." I said as I reached for just that as we chased each other through the toy aisles swinging our foam swords and weapons at each other, some hits and other misses and it was just laughter until I ran around the corner behind Cody and literally ran smack dab into him stumbling back a couple steps, I was lucky I didn't fall back on my ass. I lifted my mask up unsure what was going on when I realized that we had been caught by an associate and we went back to the aisle we had left the things we were to purchase and picked up the things we were playing with and putting those up before re-picking up the items we were to purchase. "Do you do that every trip to Wal-Mart?" I asked curiously.

"Nah….my brother doesn't do that with me, nor would my dad and my niece is more of a Barbie girl and would rather me play with the dolls with her."

"And you aren't a doll person?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you count action figures as dolls."

"You collect action figures?" I asked curiously, I thought it was kind of cool but I wasn't sure what kind he had collected though. I could see him having billions of the wrestling ones considering who he was related to.

"Yeah, I'm a geek and love my comic books, that is what I spend a lot of my money on so I have a lot of the Batman figures or other superhero figures." Cody said as I smiled as I realized him and I will get along since I was a geek too since I always invested time into reading comics online.

"I would think you would have a lot of wrestling figures." I said honestly as he led me down a frozen food aisle.

"I have a lot of those too, mainly of my brother and fathers though…"

"They don't let you get the other star's figures?"

"They do….but I have more of theirs than I do of anyone else's." Cody said in an explanation.

"You can tell me the truth as to who your favorite is." I said as I bit at my bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not going to tell you, you can tell my brother and right now he can beat my ass." Cody said as I chuckled.

"You planning on wrestling?" I asked curiously as we stopped in front of the hot pockets.

"I wrestle at school, but not sure if that is what I want to do with my life…"

"Understandable." I said nodding as he pulled out himself a box of hot pockets.

"You want some?" He asked as I was unsure.

"Uh…I think I'll get pizza rolls." I said as I went down a couple more freezer doors where I opened it and grabbed myself the small sized box of pizza rolls.

"Grab me some too, I think those sound better than the hot pockets." Cody said as I nodded as I re-opened the door grabbing him some as well as he put his hot pockets back.

"Since you don't want to wrestle, at least that isn't your first choice, what else do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"I kind of want to act." Cody said.

"Act?" I asked kind of shocked and was trying to make it sound like I was laughing at this, I wouldn't have guessed that a man like Cody and the bloodline he had into wrestling would want to act.

"I know it is weird but-"

"I didn't say it was…" I stepped in to correct him.

"I know you didn't say it was but everyone think it is considering who I am…"

"You do theater in school?" I asked as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"A part of the drama club…"

"How many plays have you done?" I asked curiously as we began to head towards the front of the store.

"I've done only a couple but may add more to the list this year…" Cody said as I nodded, "What about yourself? You are obviously a fan of wrestling, you think about pursuing it?" Cody asked as I just shrugged.

"As much as I want to give it a try, just to see if I can do it but I don't think that is what I want to do." I explained.

"What do you want to do?" Cody asked as I shrugged.

"Haven't thought about it, I just want to graduate high school." I said honestly.

"It'll come to you and there are a lot of people in the same shoes you are in." Cody said.

"I don't feel like it sometimes." I said shrugging as we stood in line putting our things onto the counter of the check-out.

"They may not be in your exact shoes but there are people that don't know what to do after high school."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." I said as he smirked and I smirked too, "You are, so don't you lie." I said pointing at him.

"No I'm not…my friend Angelica doesn't have a plan." Cody said.

"Is Angelica real?" I asked curiously as we stepped up to the counter checking out before we headed out of the store.

"Yes, she's very real." Cody said.

"Do you like her?" I asked curiously.

"Angelica, no….not my type of girl." Cody said as I nodded, "But we are almost done with junior year so you have another year…have you took the SATs or anything?"

"Does it look like I have? I barely passed a lot of my classes." I said truthfully.

"I can help you with that."

"You brain smart?" I asked.

"I can be at times…" Cody said.

"We all can be dumb too…I've had more dumb than I have had smart."

"Who keeps track?" Cody asked.

"I won't, at least not anymore." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't think you were meant to keep track."

"Don't question me….I'm worst at math…."

"I'm grand at math…" Cody said as I just glared at him.

"Pin a rose on your nose." I stated.

"Ouch…." Cody said as I chuckled just by the way he said it.

"No wonder you want to act, the way you say things…." I said rolling my eyes as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "What kind of actor you want to be? Television, movies or theater?" I asked curiously.

"I think movies more than anything, wouldn't mind television because hey, it's television but with that you risk the chance of the show getting cancelled."

"But with movies you get that one movie and when that is done being filmed, you are back out in search of another gig." I said as he nodded as he never thought of that.

"I never thought of that, I don't think I can theater, I don't think that I can be that good of a singer…"

"You aren't worried about the dancing?" I asked as I kicked a rock.

"I think I can do dancing, it's a lot of foot work like what you'll need in wrestling so I think that I can deal with it." Cody said shrugging.

"But what would your ultimate dream be? I mean, the awards alone that you can earn, where would you like to see yourself?" I asked.

"I think I want to be a television star, see my face flipping through the channels." Cody said smiling as he said it.

"That will be a scary site, I'm sure." I said.

"Not as scary as flipping the channel and seeing my dad in a singlet." Cody said as I burst into laughter, he had a point, "Or hell, my brother in a full leather body suit." Cody said.

"Do you get embarrassed by it? I mean, people at your school knowing and everything?" I asked.

"They don't know per say…some people know, but I haven't told a lot of people…I go by Runnels instead of Rhodes at school so a lot of people don't put two and two together unless if they are a die hard fan of my dad or brother…" Cody said.

"You do look like your dad, but not like exactly like him…you are far more attractive, I'm curious how your dad even made you, no offense." I said.

"None taken…like I've been told that I look like my dad in certain features but I'm not exactly like him…thanks for the compliments, I guess." Cody said when his phone began to ring, "Who could that be?" Cody asked.

"I'll play your silly game." I said as Cody gave me a stern look before he pulled out his cell phone.

"Shit, it's Dustin…you answer it." Cody said as he tossed the phone to me.

"No, it's your phone." I said tossing it back.

"Gah, we need to learn how to work together when it comes to sneaking out and parties and such." Cody said.

"Didn't realize this was one of those times." I said as he answered his phone after I had finished speaking.

"Hello?...walking home….Wal-Mart…um, fifteen minutes?...we got food….no we didn't, didn't know you'll be home…would you like us to go back?" Cody asked as I chuckled. "Okay…be there soon." Cody said as he hung the phone up and put it back in his pocket.

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"No…yes…sort of…" Cody said as it went quiet, I felt guilty that I made Dustin mad, "He'll get over it..." Cody said.

"Yeah, but how quickly does he get over it?" I asked.

"Probably an hour later…especially if we explain you needed things…"

"Things that could have waited." I said.

"Not exactly, you need to shower and you need to brush your teeth and you…"

"I get it!" I said interrupting him as he laughed.

"Like you've never got in trouble before." Cody said.

"I have but the times before they didn't have something that they could hold over my head."

"What does Dustin know that I don't know in which he could hold over your head?"

"Not what he knows, but the fact he can drive me back to Florida at any given moment." I said.

"Like I said, he will not take you back to Florida, I won't let him unless if he wants me to take me with you." Cody said.

"No, I won't let you go to that hell hole." I said.

"But at least I could protect you from your mom." Cody said as I thought it was cute that he was trying to protect me as I kicked another rock.

"Look at you trying to protect me." I said.

"It's an attribute that my whole family has that you could say considering Dustin did what he did." Cody said as I nodded, thus far I could vouch how nice their family was.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

We walked rest of the way home to the lecture I am sure we were to get from Dustin for what we had done and I didn't want to get in trouble but knew that I should expect this one.

"Dustin, we're home." Cody yelled throughout the house before he turned around pushing the front door shut behind me.

"I'm going to go put this stuff up in my room." I said as Cody nodded as I headed to the staircase heading up the stairs to my room to put the newly bought things in my room to either put in the bathroom later or to pack to take home with me. I headed down the stairs not hearing any arguing or yelling so I hoped that it meant Dustin wasn't angry or that he was waiting until I got there to do the yelling. I slowly stepped off the stairwell as I sheepishly playing with the ends of the sleeves as I was walking towards the living room and dining room area as I heard the microwave going, I stopped at the corner of the wall as I just stood there listening not hearing a conversation at all going on.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Dustin asked not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked as I sheepishly came around the corner still leaning against the wall as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm a father, I hear everything and I know everything….plus I used to sneak around all the time to listen to my parents argue and you got king sneak up and give people heart attacks over there." Dustin said as he nodded to Cody who nodded and smiled guiltily and in an admittedly way.

"Are you mad?" I asked as I fumbled with my sleeves again nervously.

"Mad? About what?" Dustin asked.

"Us going to Wal-Mart and such without your permission and buying her stuff…" Cody answered for me.

"You know, if I was mad for however many times this dude has done that to me, I would be mad every second of every day is what I'll be." Dustin said as I nodded.

"She actually thought you were going to take her back to Florida." Cody said.

"Cody!" I said as I shifted weight on my feet as I stepped closer.

"I won't ever take you back there, I can't….you are legally mine now…" Dustin said.

"I am?!" I asked.

"Yeah, finished up paperwork today and I'm your legal guardian, at least in Georgia and if anything happens to me then you are to go back to your mom." Dustin said.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, right?" I asked, I was more scared of what was to happen to me if something to happen to him and I went home to my mom, and the things she'll do.

"Not for a long time." Dustin said when the microwave went off and Cody opened it and pulled out the contents and put the other food in to cook.

"But Dustin, what is to happen to her if something was to happen?" Cody asked as I stepped closer and slid into one of the bar stools.

"I don't want to think about it." Dustin said.

"You have to, she's yours and you need to think of what is to happen. She's not Dakota who can go to your ex-wife or me who can go to dad." Cody said.

"I'll just go back to my mom and hope that it won't happen for another two years." I said shrugging.

"Can you guys stop talking about something happening to me? I'm not that old guys, you all are acting like I'm going to die tomorrow." Dustin said.

"You could die tomorrow, hell I can die tomorrow…" Cody said.

"Stop being technical Cody…" Dustin said as I chuckled.

"I'm just being truthful Dustin…"

"Fine, I'll think about it….I'll find something for you to do so you don't have to go back to your mom's if something were to happen." Dustin said as I nodded and I had to believe Dustin, considering I was sitting here in his house and in his presence, why won't I believe him as Cody walked over setting the food down in front of me when the microwave went off again. "School is Monday, I have already called them and they are expecting you there bright and early…I'm sure Cody would show you around…" Dustin said as I glanced to Cody who had his back to us and I nodded, for some reason I didn't see that happening and as much as I know Cody is nice, but when he gets to school with his friends around and I knew how high school went, I could see Cody ditching me to keep up his reputation with his friends, nobody ever likes the new person. "I leave in the morning, you two be okay here for the weekend and don't miss the bus." Dustin said as he began to tell us what to do about school and knew this was normal, more than normal considering I was new to this whole thing and I'm sure that Cody would walk me through this but after I had ate I resorted to my room where I began to looking through the bags from Wal-Mart taking care of them before I went back to the bags that I had packed from my house before I pulled out my sketch book pulling it with me to the bed that I sat on Indian style continuing working at sketches I had already started worried and nervous and awkward about being here, I didn't know what this family did for fun or what they did. I put the sketches aside as I got up heading downstairs where I stopped mid-way hearing them yelling at each other sitting on the steps as I looked over seeing them sitting on the couch playing video games against each other. I cracked up listening to them argue at each other and I rolled my eyes as I got up and turned to go back upstairs.

"You can come join us!" Cody yelled as I stopped turning to see that he didn't even look at me as I smirked as I turned back around walking down the steps and out to the living room sitting on an empty chair watching them play a wrestling game.

"You want to play?" Dustin asked as he handed me the controller.

"Against Cody? Definitely." I said as I didn't know that Cody was a freaking beast at the game and he ended up beating me over and over but I began to get better with each game until I finally beated him the last match.

"Cody, it seems like you got competition now." Dustin said as he chuckled.

"It's better than you…" Cody said as Dustin chuckled as I put the controller down on the coffee table.

"You're probably right." Dustin said, "Well kiddos I'm going to bed, I got to catch a flight in the morning…I'll leave the numbers and such on the table for you guys if you need me…" Dustin said.

"Night…" Cody said.

"Night…" I said as Dustin got up heading towards his bedroom as I watched as the door shut when I turned back to where Cody sat.

"You want to play a couple more matches?" Cody asked.

"I would love to but I should really get some sleep….and I need to go through my school bag before Monday."

"You got all weekend to sleep and do that crazy school stuff…" Cody said as I chuckled as I grabbed the controller pulling it back to my embrace as we played a few more matches until it got to 4 AM when I watched him turn the gaming system off and he and I headed upstairs turning lights off along the way. I stepped into my doorway leaning forward against the door frame.

"Night Cody."

"Night Lindsey…" Cody said as he smirked before he headed into his room as I smirked too before I went into my room after seeing and hearing his door shut behind him as I did the same locking it so I could change into my pajamas and I opened the door heading down the hall brushing my teeth before heading back to my room where I shut my door, I am so used to sleeping with it shut that it was natural to leave it like that and I slid into the bed laying there staring at the ceiling after plugging in my cell phone tweeting Angelina that I'll tweet her tomorrow about what is going on since I felt that I haven't told her anything about what is going on and I laid there thinking about the days events and how my life has changed over the last so many days and will be changed from no on. Guilt for my mom, guilt that it was my fault that Dustin has done this and that I somehow forced him to do this along with other saddening feelings had consumed me but yet I was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

The weekend had came and gone, it was just Cody and I this weekend and Dustin was supposed to be in tomorrow afternoon to pick us up from school but unfortunately it meant that today we had to catch the best. I sat at the dining room table staring at the bowl of cereal that was made poking at it with my spoon as my stomach was filled with nerves about my first day at the new school as Cody was downing his cereal and drink.

"You got to hurry up because we are going to miss the bus." Cody said as I nodded as I got up taking my bowl to the sink as I headed upstairs brushing my teeth and brushing my hair again before I grabbed my backpack that I had went through last night pulling it onto my shoulder as I headed down the stairs seeing Cody texting someone as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder along with pulling his keys out as I followed him outside letting him lock the door behind us and followed him to the bus stop, my nerves were higher than anything. "Here is money for lunch." Cody said handing me some cash as I shoved it into my pocket as we saw the bus pulling up.

"What's your phone number so I can text you?" I asked as he gave me that before we climbed up onto the bus watching as he was greeting people as he found a seat next to another jock that was on the wrestling team as I continued walking along the bus and I found an empty seat sliding in as I rested my bag on my lap as I looked out the window before glancing up seeing Cody looking back at me with a smirk as I smirked back before I let the bus drive us to my new school and got off the bus just staring at the three story building, 'Holy hell, how am I going to get to my classes with just five minutes between my classes?' I thought to myself considering there were now three floors filled with class rooms as I let out a breath as I saw Cody heading inside with his friends, but he kept looking over his shoulder at me as I made my way up the steps into the building as my hand gripped at my shoulder strap as my bag hung on just my one shoulder as I went inside the building seeing the halls filled with students and lockers as I began walking down the hall I saw Cody go down, when Cody got to a door he looked over his shoulder at me, even though there was tons of students between us our eyes met and he nodded towards the door as I looked at it and realized that must have been the office as I headed towards that door letting myself in as I saw that it wasn't that busy and I went up to the counter. "Hi, I'm Lindsey Green and today is my first day." I said as the receptionist nodded.

"Yes you are, Dustin told me about you and already got paperwork for you to take home for Dustin to fill out and-"

"He won't be home until tomorrow." I interrupted.

"I understand that, but I got you a schedule and your transcripts and you got an appointment with the counselor tomorrow during your free period to go over your plan." She said as I nodded.

"Sounds good…" I said as she handed me my schedule, paperwork and a map as I heard the bell ring as I let out a breath as I headed out of the office looking at my schedule and the map seeing my first class was on the top floor, "Great." I said as I ran up the stairs to the top floor sliding into the class room right when the bell rung. I stood there in the doorframe when I felt the door shutting behind me as all the students that were already in their claimed seats that I've presumed they have sat in all year by now and the teacher were staring at me as I slowly walked further into the room handing the teacher paperwork that I was to hand every teacher I came across that day before I headed down a row of desks to a desk that wasn't taken towards the middle of the room where I slid into it being told I had to stay after class to gather books for the class as I nodded as I sat there looking over my schedule for rest of the day seeing my free period was after lunch and wasn't sure what to do, I began to wonder if I had any similar classes to Cody and if I was even ready for any of these classes. I for once actually paid attention in this class with taking notes and highlighting them before the bell rung for what seemed no more than ten minutes after it had started. I gathered my things after staring at the clock for a little bit trying to understand how it got to that time as I walked up to the front of the room talking with the teacher where I was given my book along with work to catch me up as I then headed out of that room running down two sets of stairs to get to the bottom floor barely making it into the room when the bell rung again when I looked over the class this time as my eyes landed on Cody who was sitting there with who I assumed his friends since when I had entered the room he was laughing with them.

"May I help you?" The female teacher asked getting my attention as I turned to look at her when I headed towards her handing over the paperwork that she needed when she handed me the books and such telling me to take a seat in the only empty seat she had left in her room. I headed that way walking past where Cody sat only meeting his eyes momentarily as I slid past him, when I slid into my seat further back in his row I noticed he had followed me smiling and I smiled back as he then turned back in his seat to face forward. The teacher resumed their lessons, realizing it was Spanish, I let out a sigh knowing that this was the toughest subject besides math for me but I stood up when the bell rung sliding my bag onto my shoulder knowing it was our fifteen minute break and that was enough time for me to go to my locker sliding my books I got from the Spanish class in first but left my binders in hand. I saw Cody walked by with a few of his friends laughing as I guess I was kind of sidetracked by watching him when I felt someone smack at my binders forcing them fall from my grip, the papers inside of said binders slip out and scatter all over.

"Pick them up new girl…" The guy said as I looked up at the man that was wearing a varsity jacket and was obviously with the popular crew along with being on the football team as I stepped closer to him being face to face. "What are you going to do wimp? There is nothing you can do…." The guy said, "You are just going a nobody here…expect this everyday of your life loser…" He said laughing as I was huffing trying not to act the way I would normally act at my other school when I saw a hand slide between us pushing the guy back.

"What is going on here Jared?" Cody asked.

"What are you doing Cody?"

"I asked you first." Cody said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just showing the new girl a little game I like to call pick your shit off the ground." Jared dude said laughing.

"Oh really? You want to play games Jared?" Cody said as he let out a chuckle as he smiled as I stepped back a little not sure what was going on when Cody grabbed one of Jared's arms twisting it and was able to move Jared to where he was leaning forward with his face mere inches from the ground. "This game I like to call you pick up the girls things and apologize for being a dickhead." Cody said.

"Let me go!" Jared exclaimed as you could tell he was in pain as Cody tugged at the man's arms.

"Apologize." Cody said.

"I'm sorry!" Jared said.

"For what?" Cody asked.

"For…for knocking your stuff out of your hands….and calling you names…."

"Will it happen again?" Cody asked.

"No, never again…" Jared said as Cody let him go letting Jared drop to the ground as Jared was rushing to grab my things handing them to me before Jared took off.

"You didn't have to…"

"I know but he does that to every new person, most of the time I would just help them pick their things up but you, you are different…"

"Thanks…" I said as I turned around shutting my locker as I stormed off.

"What?!" Cody yelled after me as I ran a hand through my hair, "Wait, you dropped…never mind…" Cody said as I was happy Cody was there to do what he did so I wouldn't have any more problems with him hopefully but I could have handled it. I found a spot to relax for rest of the break before heading to my next class and rest of the day, I found my way around and was able to purchase lunch when it came to be and sat at a table by myself as I looked around catching Cody sitting with his friends and him glancing to me with a smile as I rolled my eyes as I got up leaving the cafeteria as I realized I had a free period after lunch which was spent in the library doing homework then onto my last period that was shared with Cody. After that class, I headed to my locker putting up books that I won't need to take home tonight since I had completed the work during my free period turning around heading out of the school to find the bus to take me home as I saw Cody loading up on a bus, he stopped turning to look around and when our eyes met he gave me a nod as I nodded as I headed over to that bus climbing onto it and walked along finding a seat to ride the bus home and got off when Cody got off, I put my ear buds in as I listened to music as I walked a way back from Cody and his friends not minding at all as I walked up the driveway to the front door pushing it open knowing that it was unlocked since I saw Cody go in a few moments prior going straight up to my room setting my bag aside as I plopped onto my bed getting comfortable pulling my first book out to begin working on the reading when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open." I said knowing it was Cody.

"Hey…are you mad at me?" Cody asked as he leant against the door frame as I shrugged. "Why are you mad?"

"Because Cody, I don't need you protecting me from those guys at school…people are going to talk and tease and crap because I am the new kid…I don't want special treatment, and I know it was nice of you and thank you for coming to my aide but yet it just added more to the embarrassment…"

"But I couldn't let you punch the guy and get you suspended on your first day, Dustin would have been more pissed if he heard that." Cody said as he walked further into the room.

"What makes you think I was going to punch him?" I asked as I put my book down against my legs as I looked up at him as he smirked, "Maybe I was…but still…you didn't get in trouble, what was to say I would have?"

"Jared, he's a tough guy but he won't turn me in but you…he would have…" Cody said as he sat down on the bed, "So you're welcome and if he does it again, let me know and I'll handle it…"

"Is he like afraid of you or something?" I asked curiously.

"I've known him since I was in kindergarten so I know a lot of embarrassing things and I've always had the upper hand on him and he thinks he's tough but I lift more than him in weight lifting so yeah…" Cody said shrugging.

"Does that make you unpopular then?" I asked curiously.

"Far from it…you are the most unpopular person right now until you man up and start hanging out with me…"

"Like that would ever happen, don't I get enough of you at home?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're probably right…but you forgot something today in the hall…"

"What did I forget?" I asked trying to recollect what I could have dropped and missed.

"Let me go get it…" He said as he got up leaving my room and came back with a sheet of paper handing it over seeing part of the comic I was drawing.

"My comic…" I said as I reached out to grab it from him but he moved it from my grasp.

"You drew this? It's pretty damn good…do you want to be a comic artist?"

"No…" I said.

"If you don't want to be a comic book artist, then what do you want to do because to be honest, these are pretty amazing…that is obviously Dustin, that looks a hell of a lot like you and I can only assume that is your mom…" Cody said as he was pointing at the different people that were drawn on the comic strips as I reached for it trying to tug it from his grasp but he was refusing to let me grab it. "Or maybe you want to do design in general…you know wrestling has a lot of design in it…for the Kid's magazine to the t-shirts to their website…" Cody said.

"Speaking of wrestling, don't you have wrestling practice?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Not today, I got theater tomorrow after school if you want to hang around afterwards, its auditions so I'll try to get in and out but I make no promises." Cody said.

"What play?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet…here is your comic, nice defense on getting it out of me, and you know I'm going to tell Dustin."

"Tattle tale." I said as I rolled my eyes grabbing it from him as I put it with rest of my comic that I had drew.

"You have a whole comic drawn…may I read it?" Cody asked as he must have saw it.

"Only if you let me read one of the ones from your collection." I said as I could tell he was contemplating it as he nodded.

"Deal, which one?"

"Spiderman, Edition 110." I said.

"Good choice." Cody said as he got up going to his room bringing it back still in its plastic cover and in perfect condition. "You better not ruin it because it's still in perfect condition and I would like to keep it that way." Cody said.

"I ask the same of you with mine, especially since isn't binded and more sensitive than this one." I said as Cody nodded as I handed him what I had and he handed me the Spider-Man comic I had requested as I sat there reading the comic as Cody did the same, he sat on the ground leaning back against my bed as I sat on my bed leaning against the wall with my legs bent resting the comic against my legs flipping page after page when I had finished reading that specific page.

"Have you drawn or wrote any other comics?" Cody asked as he turned to look up at me.

"Possibly." I said smirking as I looked over at him.

"I must read." Cody said as I chuckled.

"It's fair because that one is unfinished." I said as I searched through my bag handing him a finished product as I went back to reading after handing that one over to him to read as we finished reading the two comics we currently held in hand before we went back to work on our homework and promised to make this a nightly thing and I knew that meant I needed to work on my comics more if he planned on reading more of them which led to me work on drawing the comic that I hadn't finished yet this time to draw Cody in it and include the incident at school.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

Cody knocked on my door getting me to look up from drawing my comic, smiling when I met his eyes.

"You hungry for dinner? I always cook dinner to go with Raw, or who am I trying to kid? I always order pizza for Raw and Dustin never knows…you want to come down and watch Raw with me?" Cody asked as I smiled.

"I haven't watched wrestling live in years." I said smiling.

"I take that as a yes…Dustin may not be on but its wrestling." Cody said shrugging as I smirked as I nodded and got up putting my comic aside as I followed him downstairs where the television was already on. "You like pepperoni and ham?" Cody asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said smiling as Cody nodded as he uncovered the phone receiver and went back to ordering pizza, on one hand it felt weird to finally have a brother of sorts and to sit here to watch wrestling with someone else, watch wrestling live period was weird but this was even weirder considering I was always just the only child and now I'm not. "It's going to be about 30 to 45 minutes so we can enjoy Raw until then." Cody said as I nodded. We watched a couple of matches until the door bell rung knowing it must be the pizza guy, Cody went and paid for it as he brought it in and I got up going to claim a slice of the hot pizza that was delivered before returning to the couch to watch the show that was playing on the television.

"Has Dustin or your dad ever taught you any of the moves?" I asked.

"A few, only to stand my own against Dustin…"

"What moves do you know?"

"You want to learn?" Cody asked as I shrugged, "You got to ask Dustin then, I'm not going to teach you."

"Why? You afraid that I can beat you?" I asked smiling as I bit into my pizza.

"No…I was always taught not to hit a girl."

"Well, consider me not a girl…"

"No…"

"Yes, I'm just one of the guys. Come on." I said as I put my pizza aside wiping my hands off with a napkin.

"No…"

"Yes, put your pizza down." I said as Cody let out a sigh as I jumped across the couch onto him grabbing him into a sloppy headlock and he cracked up laughing as he stood up taking me with him.

"Didn't realize I was this strong did you?!" Cody said as I wrapped my legs around him trying to tighten my grip of my arms on him as he was walking over to the recliner where he was able to push me off and onto.

"What the hell?!" I asked looking up at him.

"You need to get into weight lifting if you want to wrestle with the Runnels or Rhodes boys….but then again the women's division are never as strong as those in the men's division."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked offensively as I put my hands on my hips as I stood up to be toe to toe with him as he pushed at me but I didn't fall surprisingly.

"I'm just saying if you want to learn to wrestle, you got to put some muscle on."

"Is it too late to switch my PE course with the weight-lifting course?"

"No…when do you see the counselor?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Just know if you do switch there is only one weightlifting class and I'm in it so you'll have a spotter." Cody said smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be yours and I'll make sure I'll drop the dumbbell on your foot." I said.

"Don't and just know it'll be payback." Cody said.

"Only fair…" I said.

"But you were close to the headlock, you just got to fix the way your hands are." Cody said as I nodded as he showed me the mistake I had made as I practiced it on him until I got it right which in turn made us miss most of Raw but we stayed up until at least 2 AM finishing up on homework and studying for a math test tomorrow that I was not prepared for along with finishing up the pizza that we had bought since we were hungry from all the wrestling we had done along with the midnight snack. "We are going to be exhausted tomorrow." Cody said.

"I've been far more tired than you'll be, trust me…." I said as I ran my hands over my face before I closed my textbook.

"How so?" Cody asked.

"Imagine being up at five in the morning, walking four hours to school attending school then to walk another four hours home, I would get home at nine at night most of the time then have to get some to eat, pay bills, go check the mail in hopes you aren't going to get evicted or that your water won't get cut off that week, stay up until midnight or one trying to do homework that you quite possibly won't ever be able to turn in because you won't make the class due to walking." I said.

"That was your life?" Cody asked as I nodded as I bit at my bottom lip trying not to cry that this was all happening.

"My mom was a bad drunk, she never paid bills because the moment she got home she would already be close to tipsy and be wasted by the time I got home and she's lucky she hasn't gotten killed yet in a car accident. I had to be responsible but to be honest a lot of times money didn't cover food or all the bills….this…this isn't me…." I said as Cody reached over wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"It's better now and you, you are going to make a better life for yourself to make your mom further regret that she was ever that way and she needs to know that you aren't coming back. This is just weird."

"Weird? For you? How?" I asked confused as I just looked at him dumbly.

"Oh sorry…just when Dustin went through his, I was you and I had my dad, mom, sister in law and Dakota there as well where as you, you don't have anyone and I was never the one to support the person that isn't the addict but suffering due to the person with the addiction." Cody said as I just looked at him.

"You're welcome that my mom has an addiction and I could be here." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Just…just know that you aren't a burden, you need to be here and I want you here because I don't want you to go back to that…you don't deserve that…" Cody said as I smiled as I nodded.

"I keep trying to tell myself that but just, I'm not used to people being so nice to me and wanting to do things like this for me."

"Well we are…we are just all down to earth, good old southern boys…" Cody said as I couldn't help to roll my eyes.

"I'm going to bed, I'm studied out and my eyes are burning…" I said as I wiped at my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm tired out with math….you want to study at lunch with me and my friends?" Cody asked.

"I'll see…" I said smiling as I stood up pulling my books with me as he did the same and we headed up the stairs and into our two separate rooms where I put my stuff up into my backpack to be ready to go in the morning before I switched into my pajamas. I headed down to the bathroom after switching where I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair to the side so I could braid it and I turned to head back to my room whilst I braided my hair seeing Cody.

"You had the same thing on your mind…night." Cody said.

"Night Cody." I said as I slipped by him heading back to my room where I slipped into my bed after making sure my alarm was set in the morning so I could get ready. I got up when my alarm chimed, I rolled over turning it off before I got up and began getting ready and oddly I hadn't seen or heard movement in Cody's room so I knocked on his door and nothing, I slowly pushed the door open seeing him still laying on his bed as I smirked because it was a cute sight as I knew I had to get him up so I went and got cup of ice coming back upstairs where I dumped the ice onto his shirtless back seeing him jump up screaming due to the instant coldness as I chuckled as I stepped back so he could react covering my mouth laughing.

"What the hell?" Cody asked.

"You are running late, you got 15 minutes until the bus will be here." I said.

"Shit! I slept through my alarm, don't tell Dustin."

"Thank god I was here, huh?" I asked.

"Yes but now, go! I got to get dressed." He said as I did just that going down stairs making him pop-tarts that he could eat on the go as I did the same before I ran up the stairs to my room grabbing my backpack and such before I went downstairs waiting for Cody that came barreling down the stairs pulling his shirt over his head as he was trying to carry his bag in hand as well.

"I made you pop-tarts to eat on the go." I said as I caught up with him handing him the pop-tarts and headed out of the door that he locked behind us before we jogged down the road to the bus stop being the last two onto the bus claiming the same seats we had the day before letting the bus drive us to the school we attend before I headed to my locker and then to my first period where I turned in my homework knowing exactly what I wanted to do at the counseling meeting as to switching to weight lifting because I was seriously considering trying to learn wrestling, just for giggles and it won't hurt knowing it since I do live with Cody and Dustin, it runs in their family even if Cody insists he doesn't want to wrestle but with Dustin and Dusty, it's bound to happen and I could be good practice if Cody decides to wrestle since we are closer in size and age. The first so many periods went by fast, I worked continuously on my comic book along with making notes and after finishing my math test. After lunch, I went to the counseling office where I was to meet with the counselor on my free period. I sat there in the office waiting until a male in dressed professionally came out calling my name as I stood up collecting my things and followed him into his office where I sat across from him.

"Well, it looks you weren't doing so hot academically but luckily for you, you don't have to repeat too many of them…technically D's are passing, so you have one semester of Freshman English and a semester of science you need to do which won't be too hard to make up. What are your plans after high school so we can look at possible classes?" He asked.

"I don't know what I want to do after high school sir, but I want to take art classes because I love drawing and I tend to find myself drawing or doodling comic books and I want to switch my physical education class to weight-lifting because-" I began to say.

"You don't need to say more, I know about Dustin being Gold Dust being a wrestler and I only assume you are into that sort of thing so I can see you wanting to gain muscle." He said as I chuckled, "Let me see what I can do…well if I put you in those classes your whole schedule would be changed around, but it's doable…" He said as I nodded.

"I don't mind changing my schedule around because this is my only second day so it's not like I was in a set rhythm of the classes now." I explained as he nodded as he changed it around and printed out my new schedule.

"So, you will now have seven periods to keep your free period then you'll have a 0 period before school starts which means that you'll have to be here a half hour early to attend it and it'll give you credits for that science and English though." He said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Is there a way to do it during my free period or after school? I don't mind giving up my free period because I never had a free period at my last school."

"Let me see…." He said as he went to typing away at his computer, "Perfect, here we go…" He said as the printer went to printing whatever he had went to print as he grabbed the sheet and turned it for me to look over, "This is your new schedule, it won't take affect until tomorrow so no worries about that…" He said as he went over my new schedule with me and the future classes I would be taking upcoming and what would be best for me right now with me not knowing my future plans. I thanked him and know that I'll be in his office in the future to discuss plans as I headed out and went to my locker knowing my free period is almost over grabbing the books I'll need to take home along with my sixth period book not wanting to come after class but knew I probably could since Cody had his auditions.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I went to my last period as I sat in the seat I had claimed the day before I stared at the clock, I didn't really want to pay attention.

"Lindsey….Lindsey." I heard my name being called looking up.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at the teacher.

"De donde eres?"

"Soy de Orlando."

"Como estas?"

"Muy bueno, y tu?" I said not even sweating the conversation as the teacher smiled as she nodded.

"Muy bueno, muy bueno." She said as she turned around moving onto the next student, the bell rung and I stood up like all the other students gathering my things heading out. "Lindsey…Lindsey, may we talk." She said as I stopped and went to talk with her.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Have you took Spanish before?"

"At my old school, but I didn't finish it so it transferred over here and I lived in Orlando where we had a lot of transfer students…I just picked up quickly." I said shrugging.

"I'll tell you what, I'll talk to your counselor and I'll set up a test for you to take during your free period or during my class, if you get higher than a 80% then I will give you an A and you will get full credit for this course without having to take it." She said.

"So, I won't have to take this class at all and be able to take a different class?"

"That is exactly, do you want to do it?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly as she smiled.

"I'll set it up, will you be ready to test tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." I said confidently as I smiled and headed out bumping right into Cody, "Stalking me?" I asked.

"No, I came looking for you because I couldn't find you. Come on, I can't be late for my audition." He said as I rolled my eyes as I followed him to where his auditions were to take place claiming a seat in one of the last couple rows as I pulled out my comic book doodling it out, I hadn't been able to color the last couple pages and figured Cody may like to do that. I didn't even pay attention to what was taking place on stage nor how long it was taking.

"Hey, did I miss Cody's audition?" Dustin asked, I looked up seeing him slide into the seat next to me.

"I don't think so…" I said looking towards the stage then back to my comic.

"What are you working on?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing." I said as he pulled it out from beneath my hand, "You and Cody, I swear."

"He did the same thing, huh?" He asked smiling as he looked it over and flipped through the other pages. "These are really good, you want to do animation or graphics? I can get you an internship with the kids magazine or the drawing committee for the shirts." Dustin said as I shrugged.

"I am torn between that and something else."

"What?" Dustin asked as I bit at my bottom lip, "Oh no, I am not going to let you wrestle."

"But you can't tell me not to, you wrestle and I'm around it more so now. I owe it my life, I owe you my life too for changing it for me…but it saved me…."

"Fine, if you want to wrestle, you got to learn how to act, audition." Dustin said nodding to the stage.

"I'm not going to audition, I can't act nor do I want to act."

"You have to act when you wrestle so you need to learn." Dustin said as I looked to the table hearing them announce last call for auditions. "I'll do it now or I close the case on helping you wrestle."

"I want to audition!" I said raising my hand standing up as I looked to Dustin, "I want to do this." I said.

"Come on down miss." She said as Cody's face as he stood on the stage was priceless as I walked down being handed a book to read from, I headed up the stairs and stood in front of Cody.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Dustin won't let me wrestle or begin to train until I audition or learn how to act. So here I am." I whispered back.

"Let's start on page 16, with Cody's line." The lady said as I nodded as we both flipped to the page seeing the line she was talking about.

"Go ahead." I said as I glanced over the line that was mine as I looked up at Cody with his blue eyes staring back at me then he looked out to the audience then back at me.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn. No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks. Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day, stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Cody spoke as I let out a breath as I looked down at my book hating that I had to do Shakespeare because I can't even understand what was written much less would I be able to act it out.

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it. It is some meteor that the sun exhales, to be to thee this night a torch-bearer, and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone." I replied.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk; it is not day." Cody spoke.

"It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division; this doth not so, for she divideth us. Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes. O, now I would they had changed voices too! Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day. O, now be gone; more light and light it grows." I said as it was his line and the last line on the page and scene.

"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!" Cody ended the scene as I bit at my lip backing up some as I closed the book.

"Thank you…um….I didn't catch your name…"

"I'm Lindsey." I said as I began to walk down the steps and handed them the book back.

"Thank you Lindsey." The judge lady said as I nodded and headed back up where Dustin sat.

"That is what you call acting?" Dustin asked.

"It wasn't my best work and I have never acted a day in my life and I was kind of thrown under the bus there so I didn't have time to practice unlike Cody." I tried to stand up for myself, "And considering that was the first time I've ever acted, I'm proud of myself."

"That was a good first attempt but you got a long way to go." Dustin said.

"Okay, maybe acting isn't my forte and we are all aren't good at something so don't blame me for not being gifted at acting but I can make it up with my wrestling skill. So can I learn?" I asked trying not to show my excitement.

"I'll see what I can do…" Dustin said as I smiled.

"I take that as a yes." I said as I glanced over to him and I could tell he was fighting a smile that wanted to come to his face.

"It's a possible yes, I have to talk to Cody since I've been training him and if I start training you, that means you two will be working together….I don't know how he'll feel wrestling a girl." Dustin said.

"Dustin, I'm sure he'll be fine with it since we are close and have to be." I said as I'm sure Cody would be fine with it, at least I would hope he would be fine with it as I went back to drawing at my comic hoping that I was right when Cody approached.

"I'm ready." Cody said as I slid my stuff back into my bag standing up beside Dustin pulling my bag onto my shoulder sliding out of the row behind Dustin and headed out of the theater. "Are you going to train her?" Cody asked when we got outside of the theater.

"I was going to ask if you would okay teaming with her since if I'm training you both it'll be you two against each other since you two are more equally matched." Dustin said as Cody looked to me and I clenched my fists around my straps as I nervously looked up at Cody.

"I think that I will be okay with that, as long as she doesn't beat me up too much." Cody said as I chuckled.

"I make no promises weak link." I said as he smiled.

"I won't start calling names yet…" Dustin said as I nodded.

"Wait until we get in the ring to find out who the true weak link is…" Cody said.

"Oddly, this reminds me…I need you to sign off on class changes and I may change classes again…" I explained.

"It's only your second day of school, how are you doing so many class changes?" Cody asked.

"I'm going into weight lifting which made my classes change and then my Spanish teacher thinks that I can opt out of her class if I score high enough on the test she is giving me tomorrow, so I will get full credit and pass…" I said.

"Cody, how come this has yet to happen to you?" Dustin asked.

"Because I'm not a teacher's pet." Cody said as I rolled my eyes as we approached Dustin's car.

"I got to wait and see if I pass the test first." I said as I climbed into the back seat as I buckled up looking out the window excited to see what is to come tomorrow and didn't really care to want to go check the posting of the play because I know I won't get anything much less would I want anything in the play. We arrived back to the house, Dustin said we had to do our homework at the table and I guess that is his thing from what Cody said, which I can't complain that way he could make sure we were doing it and look over it with us if we need help. "So, you really want to try this wrestling thing?" Cody whispered as I glanced over to him as I looked back to my math homework.

"I thought you didn't want to give it a try…" I rhetoric back to him.

"I don't but I need a back-up plan."

"I need a plan…and…I think that I won't know if it is a consideration for a plan if I don't give it a go." I said shrugging as I had came to a conclusion to my math problem.

"True, but is it the right industry for you?"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked a little louder as I looked to him waiting for his explanation.

"Wrestling isn't a big female sport, it's more of a male dominant sport and just…don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't get hurt…so what if it's a male dominant sport? What about Miss Elizabeth? Fabulous Moolah? Mae Young? I can do it and I will do it, I'll be better than you…" I said.

"I didn't mean for you to take it personally….jeez…" Cody said as he shut his book and left, I didn't understand why he got up and left as I watched him go upstairs.

"What is that about?" Dustin asked as I looked at him as he bit into an apple.

"I don't know…think he is afraid that I'll be competition and me wrestling." I said as I stared blankly at where he had walked up the stairs. "I'm going to my room, I'm done with my homework and I'll be down for dinner." I said as Dustin nodded as I headed up the stairs carrying my things, I went to my room first as I ventured across the hall to Cody's room gently knocking on the open door as I leant against the frame. "Hey…what is going on?" I asked curiously as he didn't even turn around.

"Nothing." Cody said.

"It sure seems like something." I said.

"Just….why wrestling? Why did you have come audition today?" Cody asked.

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous…just, why?"

"I don't want to act, the audition didn't mean anything and I don't want the damn part…for all I care, they say that I suck and I would agree. I was trying to prove Dustin wrong and I did…I just want to wrestle, even if it is for four minutes. Wrestling isn't even your number one plan, so what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing, I guess I am not used to sharing the spot light…plus, worried about you because wrestling is a man sport and women barely ever do it."

"So? If I like it, then I like it. Can we at least wait until this weekend to see if I like it and if it's something that I like, then I'll see where it'll take me. Like I said, I don't know what I want to do with my life unlike you." I said as Cody nodded, "But…I thought you would want to read more of the comic…" I said as he smirked.

"Absolutely." Cody said smiling.

"I was thinking, do you want to color them?"

"You kidding me? Yes!" Cody said excitedly as I smiled as he followed me to my room where I claimed the spot on my bed as he got to his normal spot on the ground next to my bed leaning back on it reading and coloring at my comic book as I rolled to my stomach working at drawing more.

"Well, this is definitely a site that I could have called from the beginning…kids, put down the comics and come eat your dinner." Dustin said as Cody and I looked over at Dustin before we got up heading to do dinner.

"You need to sign the paperwork Dustin." I said as I twirling my fork in the spaghetti.

"I will, remind me before bed." Dustin said as I nodded as we ate.

"So, training me…how does that work? Like, do Cody and I go with you on weekend tours?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll fly out with me after school on Friday and Sunday you guys will fly back, you guys will have to get a cab home." Dustin said.

"I've been there, done that." Cody said as he bit into his food as I nodded as I nervously excited.

"Tomorrow, we'll go pick up what you'll need for it and some clothes and such for here that you haven't picked up yet." Dustin said as I nodded, things seemed so weird and things seemed to have me being pulled every which way but things were looking good.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

As days passed, it slowly arrived to Friday and the day that Dustin was flying Cody and I with him to travel with WWE for a few days. I was nervous, excited and anxious about how things were going to go this weekend, we were going to start training hopefully this weekend so that made things even worse when it came to my feelings. School went by, the day was me staring at the clock watching as the hands moved slowly around the circle that told the time until the time reached the time the school was let out and I hurriedly went to my locker then beat feet out to the front of the school seeing Dustin sitting in his car waiting for Cody and I as I slid into the backseat.

"How was school?" Dustin asked.

"It went by so slow." I said as he chuckled as Cody finally climbed in.

"How'd you get here before me?" Cody asked.

"Don't ask how…" I said as Cody rolled his eyes as he buckled up as I buckled up as well as Dustin pulled off as I pulled out things from my backpack working on homework as Dustin drove us to the airport. I got out and went to the trunk grabbing the suitcase Dustin had bought me to use that was filled with stuff that was needed this weekend as I followed the men into the airport, I had never flown nor been in an airport so I was lost so I followed their lead as we walked through the line and put our bags over the counter for them to weigh them and check them in as we went through security where we had to go through metal detectors and our bags went through the scanners and it greeted us on the other side of the metal detectors. I pulled my backpack onto my back as I followed Dustin to the terminal where I slid into a seat next to Cody.

"I'm going to go get us each a snack…" Dustin said as we all nodded as I looked out the ceiling to floor windows at the runway and planes that were outside.

"Have you ever flown before?" Cody asked pulling my attention away.

"No, kind of nervous…" I said shrugging as he nodded.

"Nothing to be nervous about…" Cody said as I nodded, "If you get scared, you can always hold onto me." Cody said.

"Ew, no." I said disgusted as Cody chuckled. "How is everyone backstage? You grew up with these people, you know." I said as Cody smiled.

"Nothing to worry about, they will love you and adopt you into their family."

"Their family?" I asked confused.

"Everyone backstage is like a big family, everyone travels together for close to 300 days a year so they spend a lot of time together and everyone knows everyone and when someone gets a new boyfriend or girlfriend, it spreads or when someone new comes into the company everyone flocks to them so you will probably be introduced to everyone." Cody said as I took in a deep breath scared about meeting any of the talent and was nervous what they will think or say. "There is nothing to be worried or scared of, Dustin pretty much already told everyone you were coming and they understand what happened, they are excited to meet you." Cody continued to say

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I told him last night after you went to your room to work on your comic." Dustin said as he sat down opening the black plastic bag pulling out a soda bottle sticking it out toward Cody and Cody grabbed it from him.

"How lovely." I said as he handed me a drink, "You told people about me? Like everything?"

"I told them only what they need to know." Dustin said as I nodded as I nervously opened my drink as he handed me the snack he bought me as I ate at it as we waited the length to our flight as we headed through the line and onto the plane. "Let Lindsey sit on the window seat." Dustin said.

"No, I don't want to look out the window. Let me be in the middle." I said as Dustin nodded as Cody slid in to get the window seat as I slid in and sat in the middle seat buckling up and tugging at it to make sure it was tight as I tapped my fingers against my knee and shook my knee nervously as Dustin reached over resting his hand on top of mine and stopping my knee.

"You will be fine." Dustin said as I nodded as I leant my head back against the head rest as the plane was filling up before the plane was to take off and when it did, I grasped at the arm rest until we were leveled out and I relaxed some more when we got into the air. I pulled out my homework and began to work on my homework so I didn't have to worry about doing it throughout this weekend since I wanted to enjoy this weekend to the max because this was my all time dream coming true. I am finally being able to go to my first WWE event, I am finally going to be able to meet a WWE superstar that isn't Dustin, and I will be able to be backstage at en event. We landed at the city that we were supposed to be in, we got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim where we claimed our suitcases and Dustin had to rent a car. As Cody and I waited aside waiting for Dustin, I saw a few stars walking through and I would try so hard not to grab Cody and go 'oh my god, that is so and so' whenever I saw them. Dustin came back with keys to our car for the weekend as he led us to it as we settled in, I was just soaking all of this in and trying to remember every single detail to tell Angelina and write into my journal, maybe I'll turn this whole thing into a book. We arrived to the arena and I was all confused as Dustin was talking to the security guard as to why we were at the arena, I thought we would go to a hotel and I wasn't ready for this.

"Why are we here? What about the hotel?" I asked nervously as I grabbed the handle of the door.

"I have to be here by a certain time or else I'll be late, we'll check in after the show." Dustin said as I nodded as I was trying to swallow the nerves feeling the butterflies in my stomach already but yet excitement that I would be getting into the ring and meeting other stars would be nice. I climbed out when the car was parked and I didn't want to grab my whole suitcase so I went to the trunk opening my bag only grabbing the stuff that was needed for the training shoving it into my backpack. "Do you have the spare lock?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding as I tightened the grip on my bag as I stared at Dustin as he slammed the trunk shut as I followed behind the two men as they were each saying hi to people, I stood there awkwardly staring at each person until I was introduced or stared at them in awe because I was idolizing them from being a fan until I was introduced. I wanted to ask for autographs or pictures but didn't want to blow this for anyone as we arrived to a door that had a sheet of paper on it that read female talent. "That is for you Lindsey, meet you at the ring in twenty minutes…could you find your way to the ring?" Dustin asked.

"Um…" I asked nervously as I looked around as I played with the straps of my bags, "There are signs posted for it right?" I asked pointing to the sign that was posted across the hall.

"Yeah, just follow the signs to the ring." Dustin said as I nodded as he gave me a hug, "If you get lost or anything call me or Cody."

"Don't call me." Cody said.

"You'll be the first one I'll call." I shot back at Cody as he chuckled as Dustin smiled.

"Come on Cody." Dustin said as I smiled as I watched the two of them walk down the hall. I pushed the locker room door open as I slowly slid my head in looking over the locker room not seeing anyone in there as I slid in and walked into the room finding the bathroom portion where I claimed a stall changing into the spaghetti strap, sports bra, and basket ball shorts before I walked out to the sink where I lifted my feet up pulling my knee pads up my legs to my knees then I leant back against the sink as I pulled on the wrestling training boots that Dustin had invested in for me lacing them up and tied them as I walked out to the main locker room sliding my bag into a locker and put a lock on it before I slid out of the locker room before I could run into any of the female talent knowing that I would freak and fangirl out over seeing any of them. I followed the arrows on the signs to where the ring was as I saw a couple people in the ring, no one I had recognized so I stood aside around the ring where the crew would be during production kneeling down watching the people in the ring work.

"Hey there princess, what is a young lady like yourself doing down here?" I heard a recognizable voice say, I looked up seeing Ted Dibiase Sr. leaning against the railing.

"I…um…I, well…I'm Lindsey, I'm waiting for….uh….Dustin." I said nervously as I swallowed a nervous ball that was in my throat.

"Aw, you are Lindsey, it's nice to meet you Miss Lindsey and Dustin is going to train you as well as his brother?" Ted asked as I nodded, "Well, you are a pretty little lady and I can see you making it far if you dedicate yourself. Have you ever trained?" Ted asked as I shook my head no. "Well, my son is training in the ring right now and the other fellow is Bob Orton's son…future generations upcoming…your parents never wrestled?" He asked.

"No…" I said shaking my head no and looked down at the mat I was kneeling on.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, but you are in the wrestling family now and God had a reason for you to be here." Ted said as I nodded.

"Hey Mr. DiBiase, how's it going?" Cody asked as he approached us from behind where Ted stood giving him a hug as I stood up and saw Dustin follow suit.

"It's going good, was just chatting up Lindsey…she's a sweet girl." Ted said as I blushed.

"Yeah she is, we'll see how her wrestling goes." Dustin said.

"I'm sure she will do just fine." Ted said giving me a reassuring wink, "Boys, let these two have some ring time…we'll practice more tomorrow." Ted yelled into the ring seeing the two guys in the ring get out, one looked somewhat like Ted Sr. in which I assumed was his son and he looked to be Cody's age, the other must have been Bob Orton's son and he looked to be a couple years older.

"Alright, Cody get in there and show her the warm-ups…" Dustin said as I was nervous as I got to my feet and walked closer to the ring, I leant against the apron as I watched as Cody jumped onto the apron and climbed into the squared circle watching him do the warm-up that they do trying to make note what was expected of me and just seeing the front rolls and back rolls and other rolls he was doing along with the two different bumps he had done had me scared to attempt this. "You ready to give it a try?" Dustin asked.

"Uh…I don't know…" I said nervously as I didn't want to back out but I wasn't sure if I could do this. "Why don't you work with Cody and after you guys get done, then you could work with me? I don't want to hold Cody back." I said.

"You won't hold me back…" Cody said as he leant against the top rope.

"Yeah, you aren't backing out now are you?" Dustin asked as I shook my head no, "Then get in there." Dustin said as I nodded as I climbed onto the apron and slowly got to my feet staring at Cody who stepped on the bottom rope and pulled the middle rope up for me as I stepped between the ropes and slid through them and stood to my full height as I ran a hand through my hair as I nervously looked to Cody then to Dustin.

"Have you ever done a roll?" Cody asked.

"No, what if I face plant?" I asked.

"If you do, I'll laugh…" Cody said as I gave him a dead serious glare as he chuckled, "That is the absolute worse thing that could happen, but hey nothing worse than that could happen…"

"Alright…" I said nodding as I walked to the corner and Cody stood beside me as I looked ahead then over to Dustin.

"Hands into fists, that is rule number one in wrestling is to have your hands in fist if and when possible, that way it'll lower the risks of someone stepping on your fingers." Cody said as I nodded as I clenched my hands into fists, "Put your hands above your head, the other foot in front of the other and just rock a little and a count of three just go for it…your body follows where your head goes…don't focus too much on getting to your feet right away, just get the roll down." Cody said.

"I'm supposed to get to my feet from a roll?"

"Yeah." Cody said as I looked back ahead of me, "On the count of three, just go for it." Cody said as I nodded as I heard him count to three lightly as I pushed myself off hoping that I made it over and my eyes clenched shut expecting my face hit the mat but when I had opened my eyes I sat on the mat facing the same turnbuckle I was looking at before I had closed my eyes and my legs bent with the feet planted on the ground as I looked over to Dustin smiling as I looked back over my shoulder at Cody who smiled. "Told you that you wouldn't face plant." Cody said as I nodded as I got to my feet as I smiled as I was happy that I was actually able to do that one and built my confidence to be able to do the other rolls, Cody walked me through the back rolls and through the different quarter rolls.

"Now, in order to learn a bump, first lay down." Dustin said as I sat down and laid down and Cody sat beside me confused but he smiled as Dustin instructed me on the bump practice before to know what to do when you take the bump which was just throwing myself back against the mat and thrusting up, it was like the opposite of a sit up. After I had done twenty of those, Dustin rolled into the ring with us. "Now that you have done that, you ready for the bump?" Dustin asked as I bit at my bottom lip.

"I…I think so." I said nodding.

"Most important thing is to tuck your neck…do you want to do it by yourself or do you want assistance?" Dustin asked.

"Assistance?" I asked confused.

"I could push you over Cody." Dustin said as Cody smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Cody could be on his hands and knees behind you and I could push you causing you to trip over him." Dustin explained.

"I'll go for it myself." I said as Dustin and Cody nodded as I stood middle of the ring looking at the two men that were watching me as I let out breaths before I closed my eyes and threw myself back against the mat. My eyes were clenched shut more than when I did the front roll hoping that I was remembering to tuck my head in and hoped that this wasn't too painful when I hit the mat. I felt myself hit the mat, taking the bump that I was supposed to take, I opened my eyes and I looked up looking over at Dustin and Cody that were looking down at me. "How was that?" I asked curiously as I sat up beginning to get up.

"Good, do it again….give me ten of those…and Cody, teach her how to get up from a bump correctly." Dustin said as he climbed out letting Cody show me the proper way to get up after a bump along with explaining the reason behind why it had to be done that certain way along with learning how to take a bump from a knee position which was harder than taking the first bump. I had fallen what seemed like over hundred times trying to get the whole thing down pact and right, receiving clotheslines from Cody to learn how to fall on cue of sorts. "Out, let the pro's practice." Dustin said as we rolled out of the ring as I grabbed the bottle of water I had chugging it down as I felt sweat on my body as I wiped at my forehead. "Go wash up, I want to go introduce you to a few people so come find me when you are done." Dustin said as I nodded as I stood up from the squatting position heading to the back where I went into the locker room where I tried to stay out of the way of the women that were in there because I didn't want to be kicked out of the locker room and these people were legends to me so I was afraid to even be in their presence. I grabbed my duffel bag and backpack that I had brought with me as I texted Dustin to see where he was as I pushed of strand behind my ear that was missed out of my ponytail as I hung tightly onto the strap on my bag as I was trying not to make eye contact with the talent cause I didn't know anyone opposed to Cody. I felt my phone vibrate as I stopped and looked at the text that Dustin wrote saying he was in catering and I headed there knowing I could go for more water. I walked into catering seeing Dustin with a few people that I didn't recognize so I knew that they probably weren't talent so I approached after I picked up another bottle of water.

"Hi." I said sheepishly as Dustin smirked.

"Anna, Francis, and Matthew, this is Lindsey. She is the girl that is great at drawing and she is working on a current comic book. Show them your drawings." Dustin said as I nervously set my duffel down and pulled my backpack open and pulled out the drawings and the comic as they looked it over seeing them nod.

"We like your work…how old are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm 16, almost 17." I said honestly.

"Well since we can't hire you and you can't do an internship, well you could for high school credit if the high school allows it." Anna said.

"You want to hire me?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, you can work on the comic strips at the end of our magazines and you can doodle designs for shirts if you want…I'm sure there will be more we can give you if you think you can handle it." Francis said as he looked up at me as I smiled and nodded.

"I want to do it." I said.

"Wait a minute, do I have a say?" Dustin asked.

"May I Dustin?" I asked looking to Dustin in an beg and hoping that he will say yes.

"You can do it, ONLY if you promise to keep grades up and I mean, better than Cody's and that shouldn't be hard." Dustin said as I nodded.

"I can do that." I said as Dustin agreed as I jumped up and down in excitement before I gave Dustin a big hug as I hugged the three others in excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

Today was the day of my Spanish test that I have been cramming for along with when Dustin was going to check Cody and I out early to go on the road with him for the weekend. I sat in the back of the Spanish classroom during my free period, this would be my new period for Spanish if I was to pass this test and I kept getting distracted by looking around the class. There was this guy that I thought was cute and he kept looking back at me with a smile so it was hard to concentrate but I had to concentrate to get into this class so I can be with him and this was the next level of Spanish so I hoped I was ready. I finished the test when the bell rung as I stood up collecting my things as I headed to the front of the class handing the teacher my test for her to grade, I stood there watching her look over the test quickly and she smiled.

"Congratulations, you passed. I'll talk to the counselor today and make sure to arrive early to school on Monday so you can get that schedule change so I'll see you same time on Monday." She said as I nodded as I turned heading out of the classroom to head to my locker to grab the book for my next class as I grasped the strap of my bag.

"Hey!" I heard a male voice as I stopped turning to see the cute blonde that I was staring at during the last period.

"Hey." I said smiling as I blushed and looked at my feet before I looked back up at him.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Jason." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake mine and I stuck mine out shaking his hand.

"Lindsey." I said.

"May I walk you to your class?"

"Well I have to go to my locker first." I said as I bit at my bottom lip.

"I can walk there too, it can't be out of the way if you can make it." Jason said as he smiled bright as I smiled too.

"You're new here aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just transferred here." I said nodding.

"So, what were you doing in my Spanish class? Some kind of test?"

"Yeah, she thought that I was too smart for the class I was in so she said I can skip up to the next level if I passed this test or whatever." I said shrugging as I stepped in front of my locker putting the combination in and opened the locker.

"So you will constantly be in my class, that makes me happy." He said.

"Does it now?"

"Yes it does, it means that I can see a pretty face and smile every day." He said as I blushed.

"Didn't you already have that in that class? There were some pretty girls in there." I said glancing to him.

"None that can compare to you….so I see you like that wrestling, that is pretty cool." He said nodding to the pictures I had hung in the locker.

"Yeah, it is kind of one of my quirks." I said shrugging hoping that wouldn't cost him t run away.

"That's cool because maybe I have the same quirk too."

"You like wrestling?" I asked shocked.

"Yes I do, maybe we should have lunch one day and discuss it." He said as I smirked.

"Most definitely." I said as the bell rung and I looked up at the ceiling to look for the bell.

"You are going to be late, don't need you to be doing detention on my watch."

"Same for you so maybe we can do detention together."

"I hope so." He said giving me a wink before he headed past me as I watched him walk down the steps as I shut my locker and turned to head towards my class only to come face to face with Cody.

"Stay away from Jason, he's bad news." Cody said.

"You can't tell me what to do or who I can or can not talk to." I said.

"Yes I can, I've been here longer than you and I know that he is bad news. He has a bad rep."

"Let me find out for myself." I said as I walked past him and he stepped in front of me again.

"Listen to me Lindsey, he is not someone you should be hanging around with or falling for, he will break your heart and I don't want to see you get hurt." Cody said.

"I'm going to be late Cody."

"You are already late to class."

"I don't want to be later due to your stupidity." I said angered that he would be doing this as I slid past him again.

"I'm not done with this conversation." Cody yelled after me as I rolled my eyes as I went into my next class, I couldn't even pay attention because I was so pissed. Luckily I was only in that class for a short period of time before Dustin called me out of class to go with him on the road. I headed back to my locker to put my book up and grab the books I needed for the weekend, I slid the books into my bag and I turned to head towards the office when I saw Jason walk out of a classroom smiling.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"I can ask you the same thing." I said smiling as he smiled back.

"I'm going to the bathroom, where are you going? You look like you are ditching class."

"If I was, would you ditch class too?"

"Depending on whose class it was, I would." Jason said.

"Well if I ever ditch class, I would find you to ditch with me." I said as I smiled.

"Good, I would only hope so." Jason said.

"Lindsey, come on." Cody said sternly as I looked forward to see him standing further down the hall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're his sister?" Jason asked as he looked to me confused.

"No…Dustin is my legal guardian and Cody is just that annoying guy that stays at Dustin's house." I said.

"Oh…so you two aren't related?"

"Not even close." I said as Jason seemed to let a breath out and nodded.

"Well, I hope to see you in class Monday."

"You will." I said smiling as Jason smiled back as I headed down the hall towards Cody. I approached Cody and slugged him in the arm and he flinched before he grabbed his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes!" Cody said as I rolled my eyes as I walked ahead of him to the office where Dustin just walked out of.

"What did Cody do now?" Dustin asked.

"He doesn't like me making friends with this guy." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What is this guy's name?" Dustin asked.

"Jason, but Cody shouldn't choose who my friends are." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"But Dustin, he is bad news and I don't want her to end up with a broken heart." Cody said.

"Who said anything about me going out with him? I met him today." I said.

"Jason doesn't take no for an answer and he has dated a lot of girls." Cody said.

"Just because he has dated a lot of girls doesn't mean he will date me. I'm not like other girls." I said.

"Guys, shut up because if you continue doing this then I will sign you back into school and make you stay at home this weekend." Dustin threatened as I let out a sigh and looked to Cody.

"Fine." I said as Cody nodded as we followed Dustin out to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**3 Year's Later-**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

It was like any other night, it was like any other match, it was just another bump that I would take but this time I looked over seeing Layla bouncing off the ropes as I threw myself to land on my stomach in front of her feet like I was trained to do as she jumped over me as I jumped to my feet running behind her for a little bit and when she turned around from bouncing off the other set of ropes and I lunged forward so I could clothes line her to the mat. I knelt beside her running a hand through my hair to brush it out of my face, this match was the number one contenders match for the Diva's championship and knew that I was to win and knew that Cody's match was next so he should be in the gorilla position when I got backstage. I got to my feet, looking around at the crowd that I still get chills from the electricity that they gave off as I climbed through the ropes and hurriedly climbed the turnbuckles to the top rope where I stood up to my full height before I jumped completing a full 360 before landing on top of Layla, I haven't successfully done a 450 yet and trying to work up to it. I hurriedly grabbed her leg lifting it up and laid across her upper body hearing the ref do the three count as I rolled off Layla getting to my feet happily smiling and couldn't believe that they were going to give me, Lindsey Green, a Diva's championship match but I haven't been told if I was to win or not yet but either way it'll be great. I happily climbed through the ropes jumping off the apron and walked up the ramp, I stopped at the stage turning around raising my hands above my head smiling as Layla stared at me as she leant against the middle rope and I blew a kiss to her, I haven't been declared a heel or face yet or they haven't decided yet with me so they said to just go with the flow and let the fans decide for the time being which I was letting them do. I turned around and walked behind the curtain and ran down the steps seeing Cody and Ted at the bottom talking.

"Hey, good match…how's the wrist?" Cody asked as he grabbed my hand as I felt him feeling at my wrist.

"Tender, going to have the trainers look at it when I stop by…" I said as he nodded.

"You have to, you got an important match coming up at the next PPV." Ted said.

"Yeah, need to be in my best shape." I said.

"Do you know if you are going to win or not?" Cody asked.

"I haven't been told anything." I said shaking my head no.

"They'll tell you sooner than later." Ted said as I nodded.

"How's the t-shirt design coming along?" Cody asked as it jolted my memory that I was supposed to hand over a design for a shirt for him and Ted.

"Crap, I haven't finished it…I'll get it done tonight…" I said as they both smiled as I began to freak out because I hadn't finished it and I had to finish drawings for the WWE kid's magazine yet tonight before I left. I knew how to keep myself busy that was for sure, "Good luck out there and be careful." I said hugging Cody and hugged Ted.

"Thanks Linds." Cody said.

"Thanks." Ted said as I grabbed my zipped hoodie that I had worn to the gorilla position and set aside before I had went on pulling that on and zipped it up over my top and wish that I could wear sweatpants to gorilla position but after making that mistake once I realized I couldn't slip them off over my wrestling boots. I went to the trainers office as I sat there letting them examine my body after my match making sure to have them examine my wrists and they said I probably just had a bruised or swollen tendon in my wrist that should heal up soon if I took an easy with it and I nodded and luckily it wasn't my dominant hand. I got up heading to the locker room grabbing my bag with the drawing stuff going to catering where I claimed a chair at a table letting out a sigh as I sat down and leant back against the chair looking at the ceiling.

"Fuck, I should get to work." I said as I sat up pulling my legs up onto the chair putting them into Indian style as I pulled out the logo and shirt design I had came up for Ted and Cody along with coloring it the best I could and I had lost the track of time.

"What are you still doing here?" I heard Ted Sr.'s voice.

"Oh…I lost track of time….I never finished." I said as I ran a hand through my hair scratching at the back of my head.

"You should get going little miss, you going to miss your ride." He said.

"I drove myself…" I said honestly as I stood up.

"You haven't even changed, has no one taught you the ropes of this company?"

"They have, I just…I just haven't gotten into the swing of things yet." I said truthfully, I began getting paid to wrestle with this company before I even graduated high school at house shows since Dustin had Cody and I trained by end of our Junior year and when I wasn't wrestling I did the drawings so I had time to do both. I wrestled my whole Senior year as a mixed tag team with Cody and it worked great until they put him with Hardcore Holly for a few months then moved him to wrestle with Ted and Randy to form Legacy and left me to do solo work and they let Cody and I do live television tapings on Monday's to get us air time which was great but bad for school, somehow Dustin was able to work it out for us to do it so I never questioned it which led to me being the number one contender already which surprised me.

"Well, it'll take time sweetie but you need to get a moving they are already loading up the trucks." He said as I nodded.

"Thanks Mr. DiBiase." I said as I smiled.

"Don't thank me…come on sweetie, let me see this design you drew for my boy." He said as I blushed as I hung my bag onto my one shoulder as I handed him my drawing pad for him to look at the design. "Not bad…it's nothing too fancy but hey, my boy is getting his own shirt." He said as I smiled as I listened to him speak about what he liked and didn't like. "But what do I know? I don't know anything about design." He said as I chuckled.

"Thanks Mr. DiBiase, travel safely." I said as I leant forward giving him a hug, he has always been there and he had trained me with Dustin and his boy.

"You too…" He said as I smiled as I slid into the empty locker room knowing I was probably the only talent left as I changed out of my ring attire and into my sweats as I headed towards my rental after snagging a cup of coffee from catering to help me get through the night's drive to the next town. I don't get why I couldn't travel with people, there were people that I was sure would travel with me but WWE wants us to keep it kayfabe but I didn't mind because it meant that I could listen to whatever I wanted to listen to and I could travel when I wanted and at my own pace. I arrived to the next city where I checked into my hotel room, I went up to my room where I flopped onto my bed texting Dustin and Cody that I was safe and up in my hotel room for the night, even though now we don't travel together we still see each other, like I knew in the morning I was to have breakfast with Dustin then I got a meeting to attend to about my match at the PPV and then with the magazine and the WWE shop to hand over what I had. I laid on my bed sketching at the thing for the magazine, I knew I wouldn't get around to coloring it but I'm sure that they won't mind since they would just scan it in and color it in their graphic design programs. I finished it, well finished what I could for the night before my eyes began to win the war of sleep, so I put my pencil down and my drawing pad aside so I could at least remember to set my alarm early enough to get up to meet Dustin for breakfast. The one thing I hated about now being a full time WWE Diva was that I always had to be dressed in nice clothes and heels, I had so many new dresses that Dustin helped me invest in along with heel shoes that I never imagined me wearing, I can't even walk in half of them still. I hated having to apply the make-up, doing the hair and such but in order to keep my contract I had to always look my best and I would do it for them which meant an extra hour to get ready but hey, who needs sleep?


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning, I let out a yawn after shutting off my alarm as I sat up stretching as I checked the messages that I had missed reconfirming my meetings and seeing that Dustin said he was up and would meet me at the little coffee shop or whatever restaurant down in the lobby as I wrote back saying I was up and confirmed all the meetings I had for the day before I got up showering before I slipped on a red strapless dress that went to mid-thigh and was tight. I slid on red heels to match the dress as I pulled my hair up into a bun before I applied my make-up, I hated this long ritual but I didn't know who I would be running into in the lobby and knew that as a part of this company that we always had to look our best, even if it is going to breakfast with a co-worker. I grabbed my purse and knew I would be hitting my room before going out to make my meetings. I headed down to the lobby and straight to the place I was to meet Dustin seeing him sitting at a table already, him being dressed in a white button up and black slacks which was normal for Dustin when he was on his working schedule as he stood up when I approached.

"Hey Lindsey, how was the match last night?" Dustin asked.

"It went well, apparently I have a swollen or bruised tendon in my wrist though so I'm supposed to take an easy." I said as I slid into the chair across from Dustin crossing my legs and fixed my dress.

"You need to be careful with that, tendons are not to be messed with." Dustin said as I nodded.

"Where were you hiding last night?" I asked curiously as I opened my menu.

"I was doing meetings…well actually, that's a lie….I headed out early after I received a phone call." He said.

"Hmm, phone call? What kind of phone call was it in order for it to make you leave?" I asked thinking the worse and that it had to deal with little Dakota.

"No one cared to invite me to brunch?" Cody asked as he pulled up a chair and joined us.

"Well Cody, I needed and wanted to talk to just Lindsey." Dustin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…." Cody said.

"No, it's fine…whatever you need to say to me, you can say to him." I said shrugging as the waitress set down glasses of water for Dustin and I as I assumed she headed off to get the same for Cody.

"I got a call from my lawyer, your father has been trying to find you and somehow he had gotten as far as my lawyers…" Dustin said.

"My father? I…I had completely forgot about him, even with the move and all…is he mad at me?" I asked.

"I don't know…I mean, I have his number and now you are a legal adult, I can't tell you that you can't speak to him nor your mother." He said as I nodded as he handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it as I stared at it.

"Are you going to call him?" Cody asked as he drunk at Dustin's drink as I looked up at him then back at the ten digit number unsure if I should.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"I don't think you should. He had three plus years to come find you and it took him that long to realize you were gone, what kind of father is that?" Cody said.

"Cody Garrett, mind your business." Dustin said.

"What? I'm just saying…." Cody said as I nodded, he was right because he should have known that something was wrong if I hadn't responded to his letters.

"It's her decision and I know that she was close to her dad and from what I can tell, he is a halfway decent person, a whole lot better than her mom." Dustin said as he was also right because my dad was trying his best and he was the best dad, in my eyes.

"Did…did they say how long ago he has been asking about me?" I asked.

"No, he just said that your dad has been trying to find you like any parent should. He found me through the guardianship papers I'm assuming the court or your mother gave him." Dustin said as I nodded, I was feeling slightly emotional as I couldn't stop staring at the digits.

"Would you be mad if I skipped breakfast this morning and we'll rain check?" I asked as I saw Dustin nod as I excused myself and headed up to my room where I wiped at my eyes along the way, I couldn't believe that my dad, my fucking dad, has been trying to find me. With all this commotion of finally getting a better life, my future falling into line and getting away from the miserable life of my mom I had forgotten my dad and my BFF Angelina on twitter, have I been a bad person where I forget my roots? Have I become superficial? Have I forgotten who I was? The emotional toll of getting back in touch with my dad again was so surreal, I got up to my room where I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the number in one hand as the other hand held my phone as I slowly began to punch in the digits into my phone letting out a breath as I pushed the sent button putting it up to my ear listening to the rings waiting for my dad to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice of my dad as I felt tears roll out of my eyes again.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Lindsey, is that you?" I heard him ask.

"Yes dad, it's me…I'm so sorry I haven't called…I just…life had changed for the better in the biggest way."

"Lindsey, look…you don't have to explain…I was worried about you since you hadn't responded to any of my letters or calls, I thought your mom had done something horrible until I saw you on my television…you made it…" My dad said as I chuckled as I felt more tears roll out and sniffled some up.

"Yeah…but dad…I have missed talking to you and…you are my dad, but…why did you wait so long to try to find me or to even try to contact me?" I asked.

"Who said that I wasn't looking or trying to contact you before? Your phone was disconnected, your mom was evicted from the place so I was clueless as to where to go and your mom is hard person to get a hold of and you know this." My dad said as he was right, I can understand that because between my mom with her real estate work, and being drunk you could never get her to answer her personal phone then hearing she got evicted had me worried about my mom's safety but I shouldn't worry about her.

"Right…this is my new cell number, I always have it with me because I have a lot of business going on now obviously so I got to always have it on. How's life dad?" I asked smiling as I listened to my dad talk about his life and asking me about wrestling and such until I had to let him go in order to make it to my first meeting. I went into this meeting a little bit more happy, still feeling emotional about speaking with my dad this morning and sore from these heels. I slid into my chair fixing my dress as I pushed strands of hair behind my ear as I was ready to discuss my storyline.

"Lindsey, you have a Diva's championship match at the next PPV." I was told as I nodded, "We would like you to win it off of Natalya but not only that, have you been able to complete that 450?" I was asked.

"Not yet, I haven't really been practicing lately though. Why?" I asked.

"You know Kofi and Evan and how they are formed Air Boom, right?" I was asked as I nodded, "We want to put a Diva in their group, thought you would fit perfect with your aerial ability and want you to come make the save in their match."

"Who are they wrestling against?" I asked curiously.

"Ted and Cody, you worked with both so it should be easy." He said as I nodded.

"Will this work into a further storyline?"

"Yeah, you will continue to valet them and interfere in their matches along with them escorting you."

"That…sounds okay…" I said smiling and nodding, I hadn't really gotten to know Kofi nor Evan so I knew that I would need to start hanging with them so we can bond, I'll have travel buddies now since I'm sure that we will start to be booked at the same hotels and flights that arrive at the same time so we could carpool together on top of being able to wrestle with Cody and Ted again, only downfall is I may not wrestle as much since they want me to be a valet to them which means less matches but that would give me the break I would need for my wrist.

"Alright, get with the four guys to figure out the match at the PPV and such, you guys know how to do that." He said as I nodded as I thanked them and I stood up with paperwork that outlined what I was to do at the PPV and some random notes of what they had in mind but wasn't set in stone yet. I shook all the hands of the people in the meeting with me before I headed out of the room heading to the next one saying hi to people along the way and hugging people I was close to as I approached the first place on the list.

"Just the person we were looking for, you got that design?" The head of the shop asked and said as I nodded as I set my bag down on the desk digging through finding the design that I had for him handing it over.

"It's not my best work, but that is what I came up with." I said shrugging as she looked it over and she nodded.

"I think we are going with it." She said as I smirked.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Absolutely, may play with it a little bit but I like this…do you want another project?" She asked.

"Uh, not right now…I'm still busy with wrestling and it's harder to find time to work at these designs." I said.

"Okay, well if you ever want another project, you know where to find me." She said as I smirked.

"Thank you." I said as I headed out of the office as I headed towards the next office as I stopped mid-hall when it had clicked in my head that I was to win the Diva's belt finally, I don't know why it took me so long for it to register but it just now did and I jumped in excitement realizing how much I shouldn't have done that since I was wearing heels. I walked as fast as I could before I stopped leaning against the wall to slip off my heals running to the male locker room banging on the door until it was opened by Kofi. "Oh, hi…I'm…I'm Lindsey." I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

"Yeah, we are going to be working together right?"

"Yeah, they are teaming me with you and Evan but you can call me Lindsey other than my ring name." I said as he smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you can call me Kofi, I prefer that." He said as I smirked.

"Well nice to meet you officially, I think you, Evan and I should do lunch or something so we can get to know each other or hell get into the ring or something." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, that sounds great…" Kofi said as I smiled and nodded as I turned around and took a step then stopped.

"Wait…is Cody or Dustin in there?" I asked.

"Uh…Cody is here, I don't see Dustin…" He said.

"Can you tell Cody that I need to talk to him or that I came by?" I asked.

"Hold on…" Kofi said as he shut the door as I took a few steps away from the door wrapping my arms across my chest.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Cody say from behind me as I turned around already seeing him suited up for his match.

"Well, you are ready for the show." I said.

"We got an in-ring promo at kick off of the show…" Cody said as I nodded.

"Right, I got good news and I got bad news." I said.

"I got news for you, well more of a question than anything…well two questions but you tell me your bad news first." Cody said.

"We are going to be feuding." I said as he was confused.

"Feuding? How can we feud? They will never put a male versus female." Cody said.

"Yeah they can…if they put me with another hot tag team." I said.

"What team?"

"Air Boom, they feel since I can do a lot of aerials that I will fit perfectly." I said shrugging.

"Okay…." Cody said as he bit at his bottom lip nodding, "The good news." Cody said.

"I'm winning the Diva's championship!" I exclaimed smiling wide as his face contorted and he smiled so wide and his face lit up and everything.

"That's great!" He said as he pulled me into a hug and swung me around a little. "We got to go celebrate that night, you, me, Dustin, Ted, everyone!" Cody said.

"We will, we will…." I said as I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, "What did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Wow…just..wow…hold on, I'm just so happy and excited for you!" Cody said hugging me again and I hugged back, that is one thing I loved was that Cody and I had this tight relationship and we were like brother and sister. We shared so much in common, we were there for each other in rough patches, there during training, there when we got injured and through the healing, and shared so much common interests that we shared emotions and excitement. There were still things I didn't talk to Cody about, like when I started dating a boy when we were in high school I went to Dustin because I knew Cody would freak out and when he did find out, he became way too protective where he like followed the poor kid around school. I still go to Dustin with love advice, with career decisions, injury decisions, and when it comes to my mom and dad and some things that I don't talk to Cody about.

"Cody, the question…I got things I need to go do…" I said as Cody nodded.

"Right…first, I was thinking since you and I are both wrestling and have a lot of money coming in that maybe we should move out of Dustin's place."

"We?" I asked as I let out a chuckle.

"I want to move into an apartment or a house but I thought maybe you would want to move into one together, with me? We can split costs and everything…I was thinking maybe close to where Dustin lives but we will be on our own." Cody said as I ran a hand through my hair as I scratched at the back of my head.

"Let me think about it, okay?" I asked.

"Okay…and my second question is, did you call your dad?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked as Cody shrugged.

"I just don't know why you called him, Dustin is and was more of a dad than he was." Cody said.

"Why would you even say that Cody? Don't talk to me for rest of the night Cody…" I said as I shoved Cody and stormed down the hall, I couldn't believe Cody would even say that.

"Lindsey, why are you mad?" Cody yelled after me as I didn't even turn around and didn't care, I was fuming and I wasn't even in the mood to be my joyous self. I went to the print and website production area and office where I handed over the comic, I didn't even stay to talk to them and just went to find Dustin because I knew that Dustin could calm me down. I was asking random people if they have seen Dustin until I found Ted Sr. who was chatting with Dustin. "Hi Dustin, hi Mr. Dibiase." I said hugging Senior before I stepped aside standing perpendicular to both of them.

"Hey, don't you look prettier than ever today…" Ted Sr. said.

"Thank you Mr. DiBiase…is it okay if I snag Dustin away from you for a few moments? I need to talk to him about something." I said as Ted nodded.

"Absolutely darling…" He said as I nodded and thanked him.

"What's going on Lindsey?" Dustin asked as we walked aside and I jumped onto a crate and he slid onto the crate next to me.

"Cody."

"Again?" Dustin asked.

"It's not my fault he does stupid shit that annoys and pisses me off a lot."

"Alright, what'd he do?" Dustin asked as I let out a breath.

"He asked me if I wanted to rent an apartment or move into a house with him." I said.

"What's the problem? I mean, you are both adults, working hard, and is it a bad idea to live in an apartment with someone that you are close with, gosh you and Cody are inseparable a lot of times." Dustin said as I nodded, it wasn't stupid to consider to move in with Cody, "I'm not always going to be there and you are always welcome to stay at my place if you need a place but is it bad to get a place to call your own? Have your own rules? What if you find Mr. Right and want to bring them home to do your thing?" Dustin said.

"Ew, Dustin…don't ever say stuff like that…" I said as he chuckled.

"Alright, I won't try to have that talk with you…" Dustin said smirking.

"Good…I mean, it'll be nice but please tell me you will keep a room open for me because I think that I would need to get away from Cody sometimes."

"I will…." Dustin said smirking as he bumped into me, "Now tell me what Cody did to really piss you off because moving in with him won't bug Lindsey." Dustin said as I let out a breath.

"We had a little tiff about me talking to my dad…and he said something that pissed me off."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that you were and always be more of a father than he has ever been and Cody is kind of right but yet it pissed me off because he is my dad."

"Look, to Cody…he doesn't understand why you want to go back to your parents when you got this…you got your life made, way better off than when you were with them…your dad did try his best, but I think Cody is trying to protect you from heartache…have you thought that maybe, just maybe, your dad is just trying to mooch money off of you? It is bad timing…" Dustin said.

"My dad isn't like that…my dad always taught me to be respectful, to work hard and money doesn't grow on trees…he taught me to never ask for help and only accept help if we desperately need it." I said.

"I understand that, but that doesn't mean your dad hasn't thought about the dollar signs attached to your name now. He can try to be the show dad or show mom…"

"My dad…he wasn't like that." I said shaking my head no.

"He wasn't like that, things have changed since you lived with him and now…just…Cody means good and I understand being pissed at him because he's like me, he says things that come out wrong at times…" Dustin said as I nodded.

"I called my dad this morning…he wants to meet me next time we are in FL and I think I want to….but I want you to come with me…"

"I thought you were okay with your dad." Dustin said.

"I am, he's not my mom and he's better by far than my mom…but it's like, what if he has changed for the worse and asks for money? I know I can't tell my dad no." I said as Dustin nodded.

"If I can't go, I'll make sure Cody goes."

"Dustin, if I wanted the dinner to go wrong, I would have asked Cody." I said as Dustin laughed.

"Alright, alright…" Dustin said as he smirked, "I'll make sure I'll go with you…"

"Thanks Dustin…but…it's like, my dad tried to be the best dad…not saying you were a great dad and there for me, you saved me from a bad place…just…my dad tried, he paid as much of his child support as he could and he tried to make sure that I had clothes on my back and food on the table."

"I'm sure he was a good dad of a sense, but let's be honest when he did get his job, he didn't fight to get you out of that hell hole. He did pay child support, as much as he could but did it suffice?" Dustin said as I shook my head, "Just forget what Cody said, okay?"

"I'll try…"

"Next time you see him, let him apologize…"

"Yeah…but did I tell you the only good news?"

"What?" Dustin asked.

"I'm going to win the Diva's championship." I said smiling as Dustin smiled.

"Congrats in advance." Dustin said as I smiled.

"I need to thank you in advance for this…for training, I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"You're welcome Lindsey…I'm proud of you…" Dustin said as he gave me a side hug as I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said, "Now I got to go to get changed…you need to watch upcoming shows because Cody and I well be feuding as well."

"Well, that may do things well between you two…and it'll probably be the best that this company would see in a while."

"I hope so…thanks Dustin!" I said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, we got our flight early in the morning so don't be late." Dustin said as I nodded.

"I won't be late…I'm not Cody." I said as we both laughed as I headed towards the locker room where I headed in and switched into my ring gear lacing up my boots trying to let the days emotional roller coaster be pushed aside, the show must go on and personal lives are left at the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I pulled my hoodie on over the top of my ring gear and knew I needed to find stripper type pants on my days off so I can wear those around the back since my hoodie only covers so much of my body. I found a water bottle walking the halls trying to calm my nerves of going on and to perform, tonight I was to face Michelle with Natalya on commentary, I knew what was to happen and Michelle has always been the type to call matches on the fly which made it easier as to not having to memorize a matches line up.

"Lindsey!" I heard my name being called as I turned around seeing Kofi and Evan.

"You left earlier before we could snag your number or set something up." Kofi said.

"Oh yeah, sorry…I'm Lindsey." I said sticking my hand out for Evan.

"I'm Matt, but you can call me Evan or Matt." He said shrugging as he shook my hand as I nodded.

"I don't have my phone on me, do you guys?" I asked as they nodded as they punched in my number into their phone, "Text me and I'll text back after my match." I said.

"Alright, we'll hang out next weekend…we got two weeks until the PPV…" Evan said.

"I think that is enough time to learn stuff about each other." I said smiling as I nervously played with the end of my sleeves.

"And learn each others wrestling style, we got to be on the same page in the ring." Kofi said.

"Trust me, I got that…I can nail a 360…I am working on the 450…" I said as I saw their mouths dropped, "Watch my match and you'll know that our styles won't be hard to match and be on the same page." I said as they nodded.

"I'll watch you." Evan said as I smirked as Kofi rolled his eyes, "I must ask, is that a Harley Quinn hoodie?" Evan asked as I turned to continue walking to the gorilla position as both of them walked on either side of me.

"Why yes it is….she is my favorite evil villain…" I said smiling.

"She isn't as good Poison Ivy."

"Psh, you kidding me…Poison Ivy had nothing on Harley." I said as Evan smirked.

"You are probably right…" Evan said.

"I still say cat woman was the sexy one." Kofi said as we laughed.

"She was sexy…" I said chuckling.

"She does wear the leather opposed to Poison Ivy or Harley." Evan said as I smirked and nodded.

"Another good point." I said smiling as we arrived to the gorilla position as I pulled the Harley Quinn sweater over my head and began to fold it as I went to set it where I usually put it.

"I'll hold that, don't want that to be ruined." Evan said as I smirked.

"Thanks." I said as he smiled too as I stretched a little before I ran up the couple of stairs standing behind the couple of production assistants that were on the monitors as I watched the screens with them watching what was taking place and made room for the talent that was coming back from their match, it was very little room going from curtain to the actual backstage area. As the other talent slid by, I told them good match and they said thanks before they headed down the steps as I saw Natalya with the belt around her waist walked up the steps and slid through the tiny path.

"Hey sweetie!" Natalya said as I smiled and gave her a hug, "You got a big match coming up to earn this thing." Natalya said rubbing at the belt.

"Yeah, I think they learned from our last match that we can put on a hell of a match." I said smiling.

"Yeah, they know we are too damn talented…" Natalya said.

"That's the damn truth." I said chuckling as Michelle joined us.

"What are we laughing at?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing." I said as I looked to Natalya and we laughed a little bit more.

"Nattie, you're up." The production assistant said interrupting us, "Then Lindsey then Michelle." He stated as I nodded as I gave Natalya a quick hug before she gave Michelle one.

"Good luck girls and be careful out there." Natalya said as Michelle and I both nodded as her music hit and she did her entrance.

"You win with your splash." Michelle said as I nodded.

"I'm going to attempt the 450 today."

"Do you think that you can do it because don't try it, at least not on national television."

"You're right….I won't push it." I said as she nodded as I heard my music hit as I gave her a quick hug before I ran through the curtain onto the stage hearing them announce my ring name as I heard a mixture of cheers and boos knowing that soon it will probably change to cheers since I'll be teaming with Air Boom or it will make them get boos due to the fact that I may become an heel when I win the belt, but either way. I made my way to the ring after slapping hands of the fans before I climbed into the ring before climbing onto the turnbuckle closest to the commentating table as I looked over at Natalya as I jumped off and walked to mid-rope pointing at her and yelling that I was going to win that belt from her and she would nod and I could make out that she was saying 'okay' on the microphone. Michelle's music hit and it barely drew my attention away from Natalya but I kept eyes on Natalya then on Michelle. The match went well between Michelle and I, her and I always worked well together if we were on the same page and were both on good terms because there was a time where her and I didn't get along because she didn't like me. After the match, the ref raised my hand in victory turning to look at Natalya as I stepped closer to the rope leaning against the top rope telling for her to get in the ring and she stood there raising her belt as she kept an eye on me as she walked around the ring and I followed her as I walked around the ring as she backed up the ramp as we were yelling back and forth at each other until she got behind the curtain and I looked over at Michelle who was now to her feet leaning back against the top rope. I walked over sticking my hand out to shake hers and she looked at it then to me as she stuck her hand out shaking my hand before I climbed out of the ring and jumped off the apron going up the ramp to the back. I slid past the talent that were getting ready to go on next and through the tiny aisle between the assistants as I ran down the steps.

"Good match, think you'll do great but we should work together to get on the same page and get used to the others movements." Kofi said as I nodded.

"Sounds good, nothings better than getting into the ring with each other and spending more time with each other." I said as Evan handed the sweater over to me smiling.

"Sounds good." Evan said smiling.

"Well, I fly out in the morning so why don't we plan something for the next weekend?" I asked.

"Absolutely, we'll text you." Evan said smiling.

"I'll be waiting for the text." I said feeling myself blush a little as I played with the ends of my sleeves.

"Let me walk you back to the locker room." Evan said as I nodded, "So, is Batman your favorite superhero?" Evan asked as I shook my head no.

"My favorite is Spider-Man, yours?" I asked.

"Mine has to be Hulk."

"Who doesn't love that big green dude?" I asked chuckling a little.

"I don't know." Evan said chuckling himself.

"I haven't seen the new Avengers movie yet, and it's already out on DVD and everything, I'm a bad superhero fan huh?"

"Nah, I haven't seen the new Amazing Spiderman."

"That I own." I said smiling.

"Well, I own the Avengers DVD."

"Really?" I asked as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, so maybe one weekend we'll do a movie marathon."

"Yeah, that sounds great…what about Kofi?" I asked.

"Oh…uh…I'm sure he'll be down with this, he likes the superheroes or it could just be you and I if that is okay." Evan said.

"Either way, it'll be fun…just expect me to show up in my Spider-Man pajama set…"

"Only if you are okay with me rocking my Avengers pajama pants…"

"Seems only fair." I said smiling as we stopped in front of the woman's locker room.

"I think that they picked the right person to team with Kofi and I, a girl that knows her nerd things."

"I am the nerdiest girl in the locker room so it only fits."

"Good, Kofi and I are nerds, me more than him…well and Cody."

"Well, Cody and I trained together and we are really close." I said.

"Oh…" Evan said.

"Not like that…"

"Oh…" Evan said in a different tone.

"Well, I got to go, you got a match tonight I presume so good luck out there and…and see you Friday? Saturday?" I asked.

"Saturday." Evan said smirking.

"Saturday it is." I said smiling and nodding as I went to push the door open as I stopped turning to see him walking towards the gorilla position smiling knowing that this can be a great friendship, if nothing more than that and I can see us being more than friends, just something about Evan drew me to him. How was I going to do this? What if we don't work out? It'll ruin our stable for this company if we don't work out, I can be professional but what if Evan can't? What if Evan doesn't like me? What if Evan doesn't date within the company? Why am I even worried about this? I took my time changing out of my ring attire and pulled my bag onto my shoulder hugging some of the girls that were still in the locker room saying good-night as I went to catering grabbing a bottle of water heading out to find my car and waved hi to the fans that were screaming. I drove to my hotel where I finally went through my texts seeing the two new texts from Evan and Kofi where I stored them into my phone before I responded to them and then did texts to Dustin and Cody that I was in for the night. I changed into my sweats, my oh so comfy sweats as I buried myself into my bed for the night as I was excited about the upcoming weeks but yet a lot of other thoughts, with my dad, the winning of the title, what Cody said and asked, and pressure of having to blend in with two talents I have never worked with. Even though this far, Evan, Kofi and I seem to have been on a good foot, Evan more than anything it had seemed but Kofi seemed nice and just as much as into the things they were discussing as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I fell asleep after making sure my alarm was set, I slept peacefully until my alarm woke me up as I didn't bother to shower since I was just flying home but I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a self-cut Spider-Man shirt that was comfy so I pushed everything into the bag that I would be flying home with and made sure I had everything before I checked out, drove towards the airport where I picked up a coffee and a breakfast Danish in the drive thru of Starbucks along the way. I checked into my flight before I headed through the terminals sipping at my coffee, I flopped down into a chair pulling up my feet onto the chair with me as I rested my bag on the seat next to me as I was just staring at my phone debating if I should send a text to Evan or not.

"You beat me to the airport? I'm shocked, you are usually running behind like Cody." Dustin said as it startled me as I jumped a little.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." I said as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Dustin asked as he slid into the seat next to my bag.

"They are teaming me up with a group so I would assume they would schedule me with them so I would assume my flights will be changed and altered as well." I said shrugging.

"Their flights and stuff would be altered as well so you won't be the only one, but I don't see your flights home or flights out of Georgia would change too much, at least not enough for you to notice and I'm sure that the flights leaving Georgia you would still be flying with Cody and I where as flying home to Georgia, it may change but I doubt it. Look at Cody, he's travelling with Ted and we are travelling separately and they still allow us three on the same flight."

"I hope so…" I said shrugging.

"Who you teaming with?" Dustin asked.

"Not Cody and Ted, thank god for that." I said as I chuckled.

"Come on, you know you would love to tag with those two." Dustin said as I choked on my coffee.

"Yeah right…Cody knows every fucking button to push to piss me off."

"But he also knows how to handle you." Dustin said.

"Handle me?"

"I just mean, he trained with you along with Ted so they know your body movements and you guys are already on the same wave length, the same page and know their moves. Plus, you and Cody share a lot of common interests, you guys went through a lot." Dustin said.

"Not enough…Cody doesn't get a lot of the stuff I went through."

"I'm not going to go into that…who are you teaming with?" Dustin asked.

"Won't go into what? Who is teaming with who?" Cody asked.

"Nothing…they are teaming her with someone or couple of people." Dustin said.

"Aw, I bought you the cinnamon spice latte for you and you already got your coffee." Cody said.

"I can go for another, this one is almost out." I said as he rolled his eyes, "Thanks Codes." I said as he handed me the new and fresh cup of coffee.

"Where's mine?" Dustin asked.

"You always got your own, she always showed up without hers and I didn't realize that she would already have one." Cody said.

"I owe you a coffee next time." I said.

"Plus, I knew she was pissed at me for something so I want to get back on her nice side." Cody said smiling as he sat across from us.

"Really? You are lucky I love my latte." I said.

"Well, I guess this is time where I go get my coffee since no one had considered me." Dustin said as he stood up leaving Cody and I as I moved to sit forward with my feet on the ground.

"So, we cool?" Cody asked.

"Cody, you know that I can't be mad at you forever…just sometimes you say things that just…make me want to bitch slap you then put you in a headlock until you stop breathing."

"I can feel the same about you…I guess, we are just too much alike where the simplest things annoy each other."

"Yeah…but, it really hurt my feelings what you said about my dad…I know Dustin has been more of a dad than anything lately and I agree, Dustin is amazing and I owe him a lot, Dustin has been able to provide a lot of things my real dad wasn't able to provide but my dad is my dad, he is genetically my dad and my blood line and my dad tried his best. He wasn't an alcoholic, he never laid a hand on me, and he actually bought me Dustin's book and shirt as a gift, he sent money my mom didn't know about to help cover my food bills and tried to make sure I was well took care of." I said as I stared at the ground before I took a sip of the hot coffee.

"I'm…I'm sorry…for being insensitive…I just don't understand how someone could let you live in that situation willingly knowing that you were getting hurt and the way your mom was…"

"That wasn't my dad's idea, that was the judges ruling not my dads." I said as Cody noded.

"Are you going to see your dad?"

"Yeah, he has a right to see his daughter and honestly, he hasn't seen me in over three years. If you were in my dad's shoes, would you want to see your daughter?" I asked as Cody sat there thinking.

"You're right…but I want to be there, I want to meet this man." Cody said.

"No, Dustin is going with me and I trust Dustin."

"You don't trust me?"

"I'm not saying that, but Dustin is more mature and he knows how to deal with people, and he is older." I said.

"Alright…but can I go too?"

"I need to think about it and I need to make rules for you."

"Rules? Why do I get rules?" Cody asked.

"I know you will say something offensive or stupid." I said as I leant back and Cody nodded.

"I don't say that all the time though but I'll be on my good side, and you know that I can behave and I will for you since you've done it enough for me." Cody said as I nodded.

"Thanks Cody." I said.

"I may not like you seeing him, but I guess he will be better than your mom."

"You can say that again, I thought you would like my dad because he's the one that got me into wrestling and if he didn't, I won't be here."

"True…so, you are really joining Air-Boom?" Cody asked as I nodded as I looked at the lid of my cup.

"Yeah, they are really putting me with Air Boom, they think that my style matches their style a lot."

"Oh…"

"Why? You were hoping they'll put me with you?"

"No…" Cody said.

"I'm glad…I mean, I loved working with you but it's nice working with different people and solely so I can spread my wings and for you too." I said as I felt my phone go off opening it and seeing a text from Evan smiling.

"Travel safe, I'm bringing the Avengers DVD this weekend and expect you to bring that Spider-Man DVD." Evan wrote.

"You too Evan, can't wait to see Avengers and I will pack that DVD first so I won't forget." I wrote back to Evan.

"Who was that?" Cody asked.

"Oh, that was Evan."

"You guys are texting now?" Cody asked curiously as I saw one of his eyebrows quirk up as Dustin joined us again.

"Who is texting who?" Dustin asked as he sat down with his coffee.

"She's texting Evan." Cody tattled.

"Oh, you tagging with Evan and Kofi?" Dustin asked as I nodded, "Good for you and I can see logically how they want to put you with them…" Dustin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dustin!" Cody said.

"What? I'm just saying that she is more of a perfect fit for their team than you and Ted." Dustin said.

"But they will be competing against us." Cody said.

"Who cares? I've had to compete against a few people that I didn't want to compete against. Do you think Matt and Jeff Hardy wanted to compete against each other? But hey, those would come out as the best matches because you know her weaknesses and her strengths, you can pull out each other's strengths and know how to work around the other's weaknesses so it can amount for the best matches." Dustin said.

"He's got a point, plus we annoy each other enough when we aren't put together as a team, can you imagine when we are a tag team?" I asked when our flight got announced as I stood up grabbing my bag and headed towards where our line was formed.

"We annoy each other?" Cody asked in a whisper.

"This is news to you?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Yes, it truly is." Cody said as I handed my ticket over to the ticket taker before she scanned it and handed it back to me as I headed onto the plane where I sat in my seat knowing that Dustin or Cody would be next to me, and Cody slid into the seat next to me. "Do I annoy you?" Cody asked.

"Not all the time…sometimes just things you say just rubs me the wrong way or things you do that makes me angry…I'm sure I say or do things that annoy you."

"Actually there is…" Cody said as I nodded.

"That's all a part of being human, we all have flaws that annoy others and there isn't anything we can do to fix it." I said shrugging

"Do you honestly think that you wouldn't want to work with me? Do I annoy you that much?" Cody asked.

"Why are you so hung up about this whole you annoying me thing?"

"Because I never knew that I annoyed you."

"It's just…like that comment about my dad…then like my last boyfriend, the way you acted…."

"Hey, I was just trying to protect you from that dude."

"Protect me? You locked him out of the house, then you pulled his pants down at school, then you would peer out the front window and flick the lights. Oh, and how can I forget that time you followed us to the movies and threw popcorn at him throughout the movie?" I asked trying to remember everything Cody did.

"So? All of that was worth it, he didn't cheat on you."

"He probably wouldn't have cheated on me if you didn't push him away from me." I said.

"How do you know he wouldn't have if it wasn't for me? How do you know he didn't cheat on his previous girlfriends and I was trying to protect you? Who stayed up with you all night as you cried your eyes out?" Cody asked as I nodded.

"He cheated on his previous girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Cody said as I felt embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that he did?" Cody asked as I thought about it and knew the answer already.

"No and I'm sorry…but I was mad, I know you try to protect me and I try to protect you because we are tight but…but can you try to let me learn things on my own? I can't stand you being like my father. Dustin wasn't that bad." I said as him and I chuckled.

"I think Dustin could be more scarier than me when it comes to scaring off people." Cody said as him and I laughed more.

"He won't hurt a fly though…" I said as I smiled.

"He won't, honestly…so what are you and Evan texting about?"

"Oh, I need to bring my Spider-Man movie and he's bringing his Avengers movie and we are going to watch them this weekend…we figured if we are teaming together we got to spend time together to get on the same wavelength, like we are already in that flow whereas him, me and Kofi aren't quite yet…" I said as Cody nodded as we went quiet and I looked out the window as we flew in the air, I turned to look at Cody who was listening to his music and I nudged him.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Were you serious about getting that apartment?" I asked as Cody pulled the other bud out of his ear as he turned off his music player.

"Why would I be joking about that?" Cody asked as I shrugged, "Would you want to live with me? I mean, I can be annoying." Cody said.

"Shut up…I talked to Dustin and he said that he thinks that it'll be good for you and I to get our own place and if I get too annoyed I could go back to Dustin's for the night and he'll always be there to calm me down so it can't be too bad…about 98% of the time we get along and it's like I would rather have an apartment with you than some of the other people." I said.

"Okay, so we'll look at apartments this break…maybe we will then decide on one and start signing the leases and such." Cody said as I nodded as we began to talk about what we kind of want or expect in our apartments along with how we want to decorate it with and such. The plane landed, I turned my phone on seeing texts from Evan and some seemed like he was concerned as I smiled. I wrote him back apologizing and that I was on the flight, he didn't respond so I assuming he was flying since he hadn't responded.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

Cody, Dustin and I had made our way to the baggage claim where we had grabbed our bags before heading to Dustin's car where we went home and we headed inside.

"I'll be in my room." I said as Cody followed me upstairs, I went into my room resting my bag on my bed before I flopped back on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Lindsey, I'm going to go get Dakota…" Dustin said as I lifted my head to look at him and nodded.

"Okay…I'll probably still be at this exact spot…I can only see myself venturing to Wal-Mart to get food or to the comic book store…" I said.

"Or to the realtors to get an apartment listing." Cody said.

"Those we can get online, we don't need to go to a realtor." I said as Dustin nodded in agreement with me.

"Scratch that then….we expect you to be back after dinner?" Cody asked as Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, probably going to do a dad daughter day with her since that is what we do every week." Dustin said as I smiled.

"You are a good dad." I said finally sitting up.

"I hope so, you two behave and don't set my house on fire." Dustin said as we both smiled, "You two smiling scares me sometimes." Dustin said as we both chuckled knowing that he won't be back for hours.

"Pizza for dinner and movie night?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, you want to go to redbox?" I asked as he smiled.

"Yeah, the new scary movie I want to see is out and that cartoon version of the Justice League came out." Cody said.

"It did?! Let's go." I said as I jumped up reaching for my keys as I slid my shoes back on as he grabbed his things as I grabbed my wallet meeting Cody downstairs as we took my car up to Wal-Mart first where we grabbed two movies from redbox then looked at the action figures they had knowing that we already had all of them before we headed out of the store as we stopped off buying pizza and cheese bread from Little Caesar's and grabbed apartment catalogs at different places before we went home where we slid one of the movies in as we sat on the couch with the boxes of food between us where I sat Indian style watching the movie and eating with Cody when my phone went off. I grabbed it and smiled seeing a text from Evan.

"'Sorry, my phone died before I even got on the plane. Are you mad?'"

"'No, I'm not mad…I figured something like that. Glad you are safe and sound.'" I said smiling.

"'What are you doing on your time off?'" Evan asked as I looked to Cody then let out a sigh.

"'Right now splurging on pizza, watching a movie…nothing too excited but got to start looking at apartments with Cody.'"

"'With Cody?'" Evan asked as I let out another sigh.

"'It's a long story but he asked me if I would want to move into an apartment with him, we aren't dating….we are more like brother and sister…I'll explain it this weekend.'"

"'Riiight….'" Evan said as I looked at Cody tossing my phone onto the coffee table not knowing how to respond and knew how Evan would take that, and kind of upset that this would happen.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he looked over at me and paused the movie.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"By the way you tossed the phone onto the coffee table."

"It's nothing…" I said shrugging as Cody looked at me, "I don't want to talk about it, at least not now…" I said as Cody nodded as he started the movie up again as I grabbed my phone.

"'Honestly Evan, I know it sounds bad but it's not like that, I promise you that." I wrote him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Cody, do you ever just jump to assumptions without hearing everything?" I asked curiously.

"Like what?" Cody asked curiously as I shrugged.

"Like if you were asked what you were doing and you said that you were doing something with another person and they take it the wrong way?" I asked as I heard Cody chuckled.

"What'd you tell Evan?" Cody asked.

"Who said it has anything to deal with Evan?" I asked.

"Who else would you be texting other than me or Dustin?" Cody asked as I just glared at him and let out a sigh.

"I said that you and I were looking at apartments and moving in together." I said as I bit at my bottom lip.

"It's none of his business, let him think whatever he thinks because he doesn't know the truth and you do."

"I know that, but…I don't want him to think that we…we are more than friends or more than like brother and sister." I said.

"Well then explain that to him, does he know about this living situation?"

"No, I didn't have the chance to tell him anything and all we talked about was comics…"

"If it is that big of a deal to you about this, I don't know why it is, but maybe you need to tell him because if it's a big deal to you and if you want to be good friends with him or Kofi, it would only help to share this information with him and it'll only help in the ring…if you are open to them, they'll be open to you." Cody said as I nodded as I knew he was right, I grabbed my phone again as I opened a text to Evan.

"'I think we need to talk this weekend…'"

"'Am I in trouble? LOL.'"

"'No…there is just…things I want to share with you.'" I said as I put my phone aside as I realized I hadn't told anyone the truth since I had moved in and didn't want to tell people about my past because I didn't want to be took pity on or hear what others thought of me due to my past because it isn't the perfect childhood.

"'Everything okay?'" Evan asked as I nodded, like he could see me as I wrote back a simple yeah.

"Cody, I'm going to go upstairs and call my dad…we on for looking at apartment catalogs tonight?" I asked as Cody smiled.

"Absolutely." Cody said as I smiled as I got up heading up to my room where I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling, well my phone at first until I found my dad's number pushing send to connect our phones in a call and then put the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer on his side. It rung not even two times before my dad had answered, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I heard him spoke as we began talking and I told him about my match and how I was going to win the championship in a couple weeks at the PPV, I then began to wonder where the PPV was and how maybe I should try to fly my dad out. I didn't mention anything about wanting to see him or anything because I wanted to see my dad, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him. As much as I wanted to see him since he hasn't seen me since I was sixteen, or before that and now I'm nineteen years old and things have changed a lot over the last so many years and this championship means a lot to me and my career, this was going to be my first championship win and title run so it'll mean a lot for him to be there along with Cody and Dustin. I hung up the phone with my dad when it reached about 9 PM and my dad said he had work in the morning, I knew he worked at the school and they needed him there at 5 AM so that was an early wake up for him, but I was used to that. I put my phone aside as I laid there as I put my hands on my face, I was feeling so many different things at this moment and it felt like so many things were going on at the same time that it was frustrating.

"You busy?" Cody asked as I lifted my hands off my face looking over at Cody who leant against my door frame as I let out a sigh as I sat up.

"Nah, just got off the phone with my dad…" I said as Cody nodded as he came into the room, "Has Dustin and Dakota gotten home yet?" I asked as we heard the door open downstairs.

"Too soon." Cody said as we both laughed as I got up and headed downstairs where I hugged her and she hung onto my hand as she told me about her ventures in 4th grade as Cody walked behind us, I sat on the couch with her right next to me and it was nice to feel like an older sister to her.

"Dakota, you got to go to bed, it's past your bed time." Dustin said.

"But dad." Dakota whined.

"But Dakota…" Dustin whined back as Cody and I laughed.

"Could Lindsey tuck me in?" Dakota asked.

"That's up to her." Dustin said as I nodded as I stood up.

"Come along youngster." I said as she chuckled, "I'll race you." I said as she laughed more as I chased her up the stairs to her room as I waited outside her room as she changed and made sure she brushed her teeth before I sat on the edge of her bed telling her a fairy tale story I made up along the way, it was mainly a story I hoped would come true with my career and life until I saw her fall asleep as I gently stood up walking out of the room and leaving a mere crack in the room so the hall light could shine through. I headed downstairs where I plopped down onto the couch as I watched what they were watching.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I sat there watching whatever was on when the silence amongst the room was broke by Cody.

"You want to look at those apartments so we know where we are heading out to tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I got up and I sat at the table pulling a leg onto the chair with me as him and I flipped through the catalogs as we read over the different apartments in the catalogs as we marked which ones we had liked then we switched catalogs to look at what ones the other had chose. I had looked deep into the floor plans more than anything else because the way the apartments are laid out is kind of a big deal to see where the bathrooms and such are. Along with location, where the apartment complex is and how far it is from where Dustin lives since Lindsey knew that she would need time away from the apartment from Cody and spend time with Dustin if need be or Dakota. We got it narrowed down to the top five apartments we were looking at moving into, we listed them from number one to number five so we knew what order to go see them in. "Do we need to make appointments for these places or do you think we can just show up?" I asked.

"No…but you better get up early and make it an all day event because you'll know by lunch probably in which case you will need to go back and do the paperwork to get the lease and such." Dustin said as Cody and I nodded.

"I guess we should get some sleep." I said towards Cody.

"Yeah, we should…" Cody said, "I was planning on watching Iron Man, you want to crash in my room?" Cody asked as I smirked.

"Of course." I said as I got up following him upstairs where I changed into my pajamas grabbing a pillow and wrapped my blanket around me as I walked across the hall to Cody's room where I planted on the floor as he turned on the movie for us to watch. I got comfortable, we did this often and more so now that we were both out of high school, I honestly didn't understand why we had two separate rooms because we were always in one or the other reading the others comics or watching superhero movies or something. I fell asleep probably when the credits at the end of the movie began, I think Cody was a couple minutes before me since I heard his soft snoring from his bed. I only hoped he had set his alarm for the morning, but I'm sure Dakota or Dustin would be here in the morning to wake us. Cody's alarm went off at 6 AM which was when we would hear Dustin coming up the stairs to get Dakota awake. I got up grabbing Cody's phone turning his alarm off as I grabbed my pillow and swatted Cody with it. "Yo, get up." I said as I heard Cody groan in pain as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"I'm up now…gah…" Cody said as I chuckled.

"I could have jumped onto the bed like Dakota does and that would have been a hell of a lot more painful." I said as he chuckled.

"I would rather get smacked by a pillow than you jumping on me unexpectedly." Cody said as I smiled.

"Alright…" I said as I got up wrapping my blanket back around me and picked up my pillow as I headed over to my room where I tossed my pillow onto my bed and walked back out of my room and down the stairs with my blanket still wrapped around me.

"Coffee is brewing." Dustin said as he walked by me as he headed up the stairs as I nodded, this was a common sight of seeing me walk down the stairs wrapped in my blanket. I got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen where I made myself a cup of coffee enjoying it. "What is on the agenda today for you?" Dustin asked as I looked over at him.

"Cody and I are going out to look at apartments…" I said as I yawned as he chuckled.

"Why are you yawning? You are drinking coffee."

"I think I've drunk too much coffee that my body is accustomed to all this caffeine and stuff." I said as he smirked.

"Welcome to the life of a wrestler." He said as he patted at my shoulder as Cody walked in now fully dressed and started making a cup of coffee in his travel mug.

"I should do that too and go get dressed." I said as I took another drink of my coffee when Dakota walked in wearing her school clothes, she just needed to finish getting ready.

"Dad, can uncle Cody and aunt Lindsey take me to school?" Dakota asked.

"You got to ask them." Dustin said as I looked to Cody.

"We don't mind, it'll be on the way." Cody said as I smiled as I ruffled her hair as I walked by her and up to my room where I gathered my things taking a quick shower while they ate breakfast, by now they knew I barely ever ate breakfast so they knew that I wouldn't be joining them. I got dressed and headed to my room where I slipped my shoes on before I did my full routine of doing my hair and such.

"Lindsey, can you braid my hair?" Dakota asked from the doorway as I smiled.

"Sure, come on in…" I said as she smiled and she came in sitting on my bed next to me as I turned to her.

"Can it be that cool French braid?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I said as I began to brush her hair out with my brush, "How's school? Do you still like that boy in your science class?" I asked smiling as she let out a huff.

"Yes…and he's my science lab partner…" She said.

"Which is good, right? I mean, you can spend more time with him."

"Yes but he makes me nervous…what if I say something stupid?"

"Then you'll say something stupid, sometimes you got to be stupid or show your inner nerd and who you truly are to catch the eye of someone." I said.

"But what if he laughs at me?"

"Then he laughs at you, then you laugh back at him and you realize that he isn't right for you…you won't know until you try, haven't you ever heard of that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Dustin says that all the time."

"Listen to your dad and your aunt, we have been where you are and still experience what you are going through too…"

"Is this what trying to figure out love?" She asked as I burst into laughter a little as she looked at me as I moved her head back to forward position. "What was so funny?"

"Dakota, you are in the 8th grade and you are nowhere near trying to figure out what love is…you got to focus on yourself, figuring out who you are and just having fun, you are too young to worry about love." I said as I added the last bit of hair to the braid to finish it up.

"But I really like him."

"Doesn't mean you love him, you are too young to be in love trust me…."

"What is love?" Dakota asked curiously as we heard a knock at the door.

"You almost ready? I don't want Cody and Lindsey to be late nor you." Dustin said as Dakota said as she nodded as I finished up the braid and tied a ponytail holder around it as Dakota got up running to grab her things as I stood up. "She's asking about love?" Dustin asked.

"She's growing up Dustin, she's becoming a woman…one step at a time…" I asked.

"I know, I had a hard time when she hit puberty and luckily she was with her mom when that happened, I can't even take her school clothes shopping without getting awkward around the bras, she's my little baby." Dustin said as I smirked and nodded.

"Not for long but that is part of growing up…enjoy it now before she hits the teenage years." I said chuckling as I heard him let out a growl and saw him roll his eyes before I followed him out of the room as I walked down the stairs with Dakota not far behind us. "Do you got that list of places?" I asked towards Cody.

"Yep, and directions too." Cody said as I smirked as Dakota hugged and kissed her dad on the cheek before we led her to a car where she climbed into the backseat. "Around the corner or in front of the school?" Cody asked as he looked into the rearview mirror at his niece.

"Around the corner." She said as he nodded, she hasn't even hit high school yet and she is already being embarrassed being seen with us but I guess Cody was the same way with Dustin and his dad with them being who they are. Cody drove us to where her middle school was, he made sure he was parked around the corner so no one could see us before she said good-bye to us before she climbed out and began her walk towards the school. Cody then pulled off, I looked out the window at the things outside we were passing by as I let out a sigh before I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket seeing a text message from Evan, it was weird but it sure did put a smile on my face.

"'Morning, I hope you and Cody have fun searching for that apartment.'" He had wrote.

"'It won't be as fun as you think it'll be, trust me.'" I wrote back as I locked my phone and rested it on my lap so when he wrote back I didn't have to dig it back out of my pocket. "Do you know where you are going?" I asked as I looked to Cody as he took a drink from his travelling mug.

"Yes, I've lived here my whole life so of course I know where I'm going." Cody said offensively as I rolled my eyes feeling my phone go off again.

"'Well this weekend will make up for it, right?'" Evan asked.

"'Absolutely.'" I wrote back smiling, like he could see me smiling.

"Here it is, the first place on our list." Cody said as I looked out the window seeing the apartment complex.

"It looks nice…" I said.

"Wait and say that until we get inside." Cody said as he pulled the seatbelt back from his body as I clicked mine undone before I climbed out.

"'Text ya later, going into place one.'" I wrote to Evan before I set my phone to alarm only so I won't get distracted by it vibrating. I walked beside Cody as we headed into the apartment complex and up to the receptionist desk asking to view an apartment. We followed her up to the second floor where there was an empty apartment for us to view, it was a two bedroom with two baths which was spacious. The receptionist stood in the living room as Cody and I walked through, he looked in what would be his room as I did the same with the other room. I walked out to the living room as I looked around the spacious apartment unsure if this was a good buy but the patio looked nice along with the view. "What do you think?" I asked looking to Cody who was looking around.

"It looks nice…the only problem is that sliding door."

"How is that a problem?" I asked confused.

"The glare on the television when I'm playing my video games." Cody asked as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Well, there are curtains we could invest in or blinds…"

"But they don't block all glares."

"Then we'll figure something else, that isn't the only reason why you may or may not like this place, is it?" I asked.

"Maybe." Cody said smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, and we'll keep in touch." I said as the receptionist walked us back to the lobby as we headed back to the car, "I think that is a good candidate." I said honestly as I began buckling up.

"It is, but I still say that glare."

"Cody, how often are we home and when do you play your video games most often?" I asked as he let out a sigh as he didn't answer as he looked over his shoulder out the back window as he pulled out of the parking spot. "How many more do we have to see today?" I asked curiously.

"Four more." Cody said as I nodded as I let him drive to the next so many apartments as I was trying to remember the layouts, what I liked and disliked about each set of apartments so when it came to discussing which one Cody and I wanted to invest in I could put in my opinion.

"Do you want to go get some lunch and then discuss these places?" I asked looking over some papers one of the apartments had given me.

"Sure." Cody said as he glanced over to me, "Denny's okay with you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." I said as he smiled as he began to drove towards the restaurant we were to eat at as I finally pulled out my phone seeing only one text from Evan saying that he was okay with that and for me to text him when I was done. I let out a sigh and put it back on lock as I ran a hand through my hair. Cody pulled into the restaurant, we went inside where I brought in all the papers and such with me from each apartment as we were seated at a booth. "So, which one did you like most?" I asked as I looked over the paperwork of the apartment that was on top.

"I liked that third apartment we saw."

"Really? I hated that one because it only had one bathroom and that kitchen was small." I said.

"Yeah, we share a bathroom now so it can't be that big of a problem and it's not like we are going to be home a lot to use that kitchen."

"What is so grand about that apartment?"

"That living room and the bedroom size, it was great space for all of our comics and collectibles…"

"What about the first apartment though? It was roughly the same size and it had two bathrooms and the kitchen was slightly bigger."

"But the glare…"

"Are you for real right now?" I asked sarcastically as I looked at him.

"Yes."

"Cody, that is an easy fix…I want the first apartment." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest not budging.

"What's wrong with the one I chose?"

"I already told you what was wrong with the third one."

"But what about the price?" Cody asked as I fumbled through the paperwork when our waiter came up taking our drink order as I found the prices for both apartments.

"The first apartment is more expensive by twenty bucks but they pay for water, trash and sewage…" I said as Cody looked like he was defeated because I'm sure he realized I was right about the first apartment being the better option of all that we had viewed.

"Can I see that?" He asked as I handed him the paperwork with all the details on it as I relaxed some in my booth as the waiter came back setting our drinks down for us along with straws to drink our drink of choice with. "Alright, maybe the first one would be a better option out of all of them." Cody said as I smiled.

"I told you." I said as I then began looking over the menu trying to find what peeked my interest as to eat for lunch today.

"You certainly told me." Cody said as I saw him roll his eyes as my phone went off with a text, I smiled knowing it must have been Evan because Dustin rarely ever texts on our off days and I've been texting him on and off all day.

"'Have you gotten an apartment yet?'" Evan asked.

"'Not yet, we picked our favorite so hoping to fill out the paperwork during lunch and drop it off before the office closes.'" I wrote him back as I put my phone back aside as I went back to looking over the menu finding what I wanted to eat before I closed the menu and reached for the application that went for that apartment.

"Do you want to swing back by this place and turn in our applications before we head home?" I asked curiously as I pulled two pens from my purse for him and I to use as I filled out just my name on the application.

"That seems logical." He said as I chuckled as we both worked at the application, in which during so our waiter took our order so by the time we had finished our applications our food was being placed on our table.

"How do we want to go about splitting bills and rent? Do we want to designate certain bills to one person and the other pays back their half in cash or something?" I asked curiously.

"We'll figure it out, that stuff is minor right now as to finding furniture and getting everything set up and turned on first." Cody said as I nodded as I grabbed paperwork for the other apartments flipping it over to the back where it was blank and uncapping the pen I had just capped.

"What furniture do we need?"

"Everything." Cody said as I just glared at him.

"Well that clears it up." I said as he gave me the 'what' shrug.

"You asked." Cody said.

"You also asked for this." I said kicking him under the table getting him to flinch in pain.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Being sarcastic in a serious manner." I said as he smirked.

"Like you haven't been sarcastic before."

"I have but you deserved all those sarcastic remarks."

"Like you don't deserve a sarcastic remark here and there."

"Alright." I said as I checked my phone seeing Evan's texted me back.

"'So when you get approved and start moving in, let me know and I'll come help you move and carry things in.'" Evan offered as I smiled.

"'That will be greatly appreciated, I mean I have Cody but he can be a weak link sometimes and he may break or steal some of my things.'" I wrote back.

"So, what's first? Beds…couch…televisions…a dining room table…bookshelves…night stands…dressers…" I began to list off as I was trying to write everything as I spoke.

"With that apartment we'll need a microwave…" Cody said as I nodded as I wrote that down as well, "Entertainment center…lamps…coffee table…dvd players…gaming system…" Cody said as I wrote those down to add to the list when I saw my phone light up again as I checked my phone seeing the text from Evan.

"'Well I hope if he steals things other than your clothes because if he steals your clothes that is kind of creepy and I'll be concerned.'" Evan wrote as I smiled and chuckled.

"'Nope, not my clothes…that's the least of my worries for him to steal…'" I wrote as I smiled more and put the phone aside.

"What else would we need?" I asked as I was tapping my pen against the table trying to think of anything. "Why do I feel like we are missing something? I don't know what we need in apartment…I've never done this before." I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I scratched at the back of my neck.

"Relax Lindsey, it'll all come together okay…those are the big things and we have the money to do it and be able to pay for it." He said as I nodded as I knew he was right.

"You're right….it's going to take a while with us only having a few days a week to really do anything." I said as Cody smirked.

"It may take a couple of weeks but it'll get done." Cody said as I nodded as my phone lit up again and I opened the text message.

"'But I hope that I'm invited over other than helping you move.'" Evan said as I blushed and he seemed daring.

"'Of course you'll be invited over, we can watch superhero movies and exchange comics.'" I said smiling.

"I think we should set some rules." I asked.

"Rules?" I asked confused as I put my phone aside as I looked at him confused.

"Yeah rules…like if you are going to have any company over, especially of the opposite sex at least tell me and I'll get lost so you guys can do your thing." Cody said as I almost choked on my drink.

"First off, who do you think I am and secondly, if anything like that is going to go down, I won't be letting it happen at our apartment because you will play the protective guy and asking 20 million questions with them or come knocking on my door godly early just to embarrass me and him." I said as he smirked.

"Well okay, but we got to have that mutual understanding since we are both adults and we both own this apartment so we got to respect the other person." Cody said.

"I respected you and you know I wouldn't do that."

"I know you wouldn't…"

"You do the same…and if one of us has a date that we want to bring back to our place, the other should get lost." I said.

"You already have a date?" Cody asked.

"No…" I said defensively as Cody smirked.

"Riiight…" Cody said as he chuckled as I checked my phone again.

"'Just let me know the day, time and address and I'll be there.'" Evan wrote as I smiled.

"'I'll let you know as soon as I know.'" I wrote back.

"We ready to go?" I asked curiously as I took another and last drink of my drink.

"Yeah, let's go." Cody said as we slid out of our booth paying our tab before we headed out to the car as we drove to the office turning in our application for the apartment we were hoping to get.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

Cody and I headed back to Dustin's place where I headed up to my room where I grabbed the DVD I promised I would bring this weekend along with my Spider-Man pajamas. I began grabbing the clothes I had wore this past week to put in the basket with the already dirty clothes as I grabbed more clean clothes putting it in the bag for our next loop of shows and put a different ring attire in since I had to change it up and really had to go to the dry cleaners to get those clean. I sat on the ground in front of my bag just looking around the room realizing how much I had added to my possessions since I had gotten here and how much I'm going to have to pack and one backpack isn't going to cut it.

"Something bugging you?" I heard Dustin's voice ask as I looked to my doorway as I saw him standing in my doorway.

"Nah…just thinking." I said shrugging.

"It's a big move you know…moving into your own place." Dustin said as he began walking into my room and he sat onto the bed beside where I sat on the ground.

"I know." I said letting out a sigh as I felt him patted me on the shoulder.

"You made the right decision, it may not seem like much living with Cody but you will get used to it and be happy…I'm proud of you, your dad would be proud…" Dustin said as I nodded.

"I'm just keep thinking of how far I've came and it's all thanks you Dustin…" I said as I looked up to him.

"I did very little, you worked hard and deserved it. It's all karma child." Dustin said as he patted me on the head before he stood up and headed towards the door and I let out a sigh as I got to my feet flopping onto the bed as I didn't know what else to do with my day off. I looked over at my phone where I grabbed it and pulled it to me as I called my dad since I felt like talking to him.

"Hey dad." I said when I heard my dad pick up and say hello when he had picked up.

"Hey Lindsey, what's going on?" He asked as I let out a sigh.

"Dad, I'm moving into my own apartment with Cody." I blurted out.

"You and Cody dating?" My dad asked, him being a dad I know he would want to protect him but a Cody moment popped in my head because I just thought why should he care since he has been out of my life for a few years now but yet he was my dad and didn't want to be rude.

"Ew, gross dad. I hadn't had my dinner yet." I said.

"What? He is an attractive guy being that he came from the Rhodes family." My dad said which he was probably right about that.

"No dad, he is like a brother to me, that annoying brother. But dad..what I've been wanting to talk to about."

"This can't be good."

"It's good…to an extent…"

"Okay kiddo, shoot." My dad said as I hadn't been called kiddo in years as it brought a smile to my face as I sat up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Dad, I'm going to win my first Diva's championship in a couple weeks at the upcoming pay-per-view."

"Oh that is wonderful, congratulations." My dad said.

"That isn't the best part dad…I…I was hoping that maybe…maybe you would like to come. I can get one free flight from WWE so I can fly you up, get you free tickets and hell, I can even pay for your hotel stay." I said.

"Watch your language."

"Sorry dad, forgot who I was talking to…but…would you?" I asked nervously biting at my bottom lip.

"I would love to go. But are you sure you want me there?" My dad asked as I wasn't quite sure the answer to that. I wanted my dad there because it was a big moment in my career and it would be amazing to have my dad there, he is a better parent than my mom but yet I want to see him before the pay-per-view.

"Y-Y-Yeah…I would love you to be there." I stuttered out, "But dad…could I meet you sometime before then?" I asked.

"Absolutely, you know where I live right?" He asked as I nodded, I didn't realize he couldn't see me until a few moments of silence between us.

"Oh yeah…I know dad. Is…Is it okay if I bring Dustin and Cody with me?" I asked curiously.

"Absolutely." My dad said.

"Okay, well…that…that is all I really wanted to talk to you about dad…I will call you later or text you about setting up a dinner date." I said kind of excited but nervous to see my dad again but it had to be done.

"Sounds great. I got to get going, got a job to do."

"Okay dad, be safe."

"Me be safe? You are the one that has a riskier job." My dad said as I chuckled.

"Alright dad, I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up with him putting my phone aside as I ran a hand through my hair before I grabbed my phone beginning to head out of my room as I began a new text to Evan. "'I may be in your neck of the woods before the PPV to see my dad.'" I wrote as I slid it into my pocket before I headed down the stairs. "Hey Dustin, Cody." I said as I looked out amongst the living space area not seeing Dakota home yet.

"Yeah?" They both responded.

"I talked to my dad and I…I invited him to the pay-per-view." I said as Dustin didn't say much, but he just seemed relax about it where as Cody's face and whole body tensed up.

"You did what?" Cody asked.

"Cody, she said she invited her dad to the pay-per-view, she can do that." Dustin said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because I can, he IS my dad." I said emphasizing the word is.

"Before you even see him and talk to him?" Cody asked.

"If you would let me finish…I had asked him if we could meet him for dinner before then…I…I don't want to book anything until I am for sure." I said as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Okay, when you are ready to make the drive down then I'll go." Dustin said as I nodded as he gave me a comforting hug.

"Thanks Dustin." I said hugging him back as the hug broke and I looked over at Cody, "You going to come with?" I asked as Cody let out a sigh.

"Yes. I demand to be there." Cody said as I nodded as I didn't expect any less from him as I walked out to the living room behind them sitting on the couch seeing the response from Evan on my phone.

"'Well, you can crash here if you want to stay a night or so. I got a spare bedroom and we can watch and read comic related things all night.'" He said as I smiled and chuckled.

"'I would love that.'" I said I wasn't sure what that was, if it would be a date or what but it was definitely plans with us.


	19. Chapter 19

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**That Weekend-**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I had drove into the city that morning, I didn't want to drive overnight after last night's event since my match was second to last so I got out much later than Cody and Dustin and being the only person travelling, I figured a full night's sleep would do me good as to driving and even though I regretted not being able to squeeze in the gym but it was a Saturday house show, not a taping so there was a little relief when it came to that. I parked my car and climbed out, I bent over to reach into my car grabbing my purse and my coffee that was still in my car.

"Hey, you made it!" I heard a voice behind me say as I jumped bumping my head on the roof of the car, "Ooohhh! You okay?" I heard the person say as I turned and looked seeing Evan as I was little more embarrassed as I slid out of the car standing up to my fool height rubbing at my head.

"Yeah, nothing a Tylenol can't fix…what's up?" I asked as I shut the door as I sipped at my coffee.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you wanted to do the movie night tonight…that is if you don't have other plans already." Evan said as I could kind of sense his nervousness about asking me.

"I don't have any plans right now so I would love to have a movie night…" I said smiling and I saw a smile creep onto his face as I pulled the trunk open to my car.

"Do you need help?" He asked as I shook my head no.

"Nah, I think I got it…" I said as he shrugged as I pulled out my bag slamming my trunk shut after I had set my bag down onto the ground so I could roll it.

"Who you wrestling tonight?" Evan asked.

"Uh…I think Layla…" I said honestly as he nodded as he walked with me into the building as we talked about the wrestling we watched while growing up and spots in our favorite matches, I really loved how I could be geeky with Evan and he matched my geekiness or upped it to a whole new level which made things so much better. We stopped outside the girls locker room where we had continued our conversation for another twenty minutes until we were approached by a PA.

"Lindsey, you got fifteen minutes until you are on, why aren't you dressed?" He asked as I panicked in my mind.

"Sorry, oops…talk to you later Evan." I said as he smiled as I gave him a hug hurriedly before I bolted into the dressing room when I had realized I had hugged him without a warning and began to worry what he thought but I had to focus on my match and changing. I slid my boots up lacing them up and tying them as fast as I could as I grabbed my hood pulling it on over my top as I hurried out of the locker room grabbing a bottle of water downing half of it on the way to the gorilla position where I put it in a safe spot with my hooded sweater. I began stretching as I saw Layla before me doing the same thing as I looked over seeing Evan walking up in his gear, he was wearing a Batman sweater as I smiled and chuckled before I rolled my eyes. "Trying to match my Harley Quinn?" I asked as he smiled.

"Maybe…I need a Harley Quinn one, where'd you get it?" He asked.

"I got it from Hot Topic, I can go pick you up one next break…" I offered as he smiled.

"I may let you…"

"Yeah, but I'm wearing my Joker hoodie this weekend." I said as he shocked.

"Heath Ledger Joker or Jack Nicholson Joker?" Evan asked.

"Jack Nicholson, haven't invested in my Heath Ledger one yet."

"You know what, when you come down to Florida, we'll go to Hot Topic together to snag our Batman and other Marvel stuff together." Evan said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling and giving him a wink.

"Lindsey, you're up." The PA said as I nodded as I headed up the couple of steps to make my entrance as I looked back to Evan who smiled and he was at the bottom of the steps.

"I can't resist but watch your match, see who will be stealing my limelight." Evan said.

"As long as you aren't stealing my sweater, I'll be happy." I said as he chuckled as I stood behind the curtain bouncing between my feet trying to get pumped up as I heard my music hit and the curtain being pulled open and I burst through to make my entrance. I had entered the ring like I normally would and know that the next few nights may be one of the last times I get to enter like this since the Pay-Per-View was next weekend and I'll be turning face or heel and I will have to enter the ring like Evan and Kofi does, what do they do when they enter their ring? I needed to watch one of their matches to get a feel for it and know that my style of wrestling definitely matched theirs though. I also knew we needed to practice working in ring together. I performed my match with Layla and Natalya did a run-in which I would suspect that would happen every match I will have between now and the PPV or the vice versa where I will interfere during or after her match to sort of build the feud they would want us to have before the show or Sunday. I faked being injured so that the ref and the medics could help me to the back where Evan was standing right behind the curtain.

"You okay?" Evan asked as he stepped in front of me as I felt him rest a hand on my side in a concerned manner.

"Yeah…my neck's a little stiff…but nothing too big…" I said shrugging as I smirked at him.

"Okay good cause we need you…" Evan said as Kofi stepped up onto the steps with us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kofi asked.

"No…" I said shaking my head no as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I was thinking, what do you guys got planned before the show tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Kofi said shrugging.

"I was thinking us three getting into that ring together to kind of work it out together." I suggested as Evan smirked and nodded.

"I'm down." Evan said.

"Yeah, sounds cool…" Kofi said nodding.

"Alright, it's a plan." I said nodding with a smile on my face as I saw Evan pull the Batman sweater he had off to bare his shirtless upper body and he handed me the sweater.

"Guard it with your life." He stated with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to do anything else." I said as I smirked as I opened it to look at it, "What if I wore it?" I asked as I glanced up to him.

"Whatever floats your boat, just don't ruin it…and if you let me wear your Joker one when I get back."

"Deal, we'll exchange them for the night?" I asked curiously as he seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

"Deal, we'll give them back tomorrow." He said as I nodded as I stuck out my hand with my pinky being the only finger out. "Really?"

"Yes, I make Cody do it and Dustin do it…" I said as he let out a sigh as he stuck his pinky with mine and hooked them together as I slid the sweater on feeling how loose it was on me, "Now I'm more worried about you fitting mine…" I said looking down seeing how big this sweater was on me as he chuckled.

"It'll fit, trust me." He said as I nodded as I stepped aside letting them make their entrance when their theme had hit, I kind of dug their music but I began to wonder if it would change to mash mine with theirs. I stood behind the PA that was sitting at the monitors doing the editing or whatever they were doing watching as the two men made their entrance so I could kind of get a feel how things went. I never had pyrotechnics with my entrance, seeing that they had some for theirs and I think that came with Kofi's entrance because I never remember Evan having any. I began to wonder what I could add to this tag team since I would be a third person, they both claimed the turn buckles so I guess I can still do my entrance in the middle of the ropes but I was more worried as to the jump when the pyrotechnics went off though. I leant against the back of the chairs that were occupied in front of me watching the match closely as to their techniques as I ran a hand through my hair hoping that I can match their pace within the match and their styles, I was a high flyer so wasn't worry about that but they were much upper paced to their matches than me. I walked down the couple of steps picking up my sweater and my water, I began to drink rest of my water to rehydrate after my match as I leant back against the crate waiting for the two men to return from their match which didn't take long for them to do as I smiled as I stood up from leaning back against the crate holding the sweater in my hands as I waited for them as they jogged down the steps and they were both sweating as I smirked.

"Good match out there guys…I hope I can keep up with you guys." I said honestly as I saw Evan smirked.

"Practice makes perfect and you will soon be up to par with us."

"Up to par?" I asked as he became kind of hesitant.

"Oooohhhh." Kofi said as he covered his mouth as he turned and left.

"I didn't mean it like that….I just meant…that you'll…you'll pick up pace and be able to keep up with us." Evan said as I nodded as I knew what he meant or at least I had hoped and didn't want to take it personally as I handed over my sweater.

"I hope it fits…" I said as he smirked.

"I hope so…as long as it's not a ladies slim fit style." He said chuckling as I chuckled too.

"You caught me." I said shrugging with a smile as he chuckled as he began to pull it on, "Hey, you are all sweaty and you are going to make it smell like a sweat sock."

"Like you are doing to my sweater?" He asked in a retort as I looked down realizing he was right.

"Oh yeah…" I said as I smiled as I looked back up at Evan as he had his childish like smile planted on his face.

"Shall we get going so we can have this movie marathon?" Evan asked as I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going…" I said as he stuck his arm out and I looked at it then up to him confused.

"I don't have cooties." He said as I smirked as I hooked my arm with his as we walked with our arms hooked together as we were laughing and speaking about the movies we were to watch tonight as we were both geeking out about them without even seeing them. "I was thinking of ordering pizza, what kind of pizza do you like?" Evan asked.

"I like almost any pizza besides like vegetarian even though I should be eating that due to needing to be on a strict diet or one with the sardines on it, who honestly eats fish on their pizza though?" I asked as he chuckled and I smirked.

"True and I'm not one of those people trust me…pepperoni okay with you?"

"That's more than fine." I said as he smirked and I smiled, "So I'll text you when I'm heading over…wait, what hotel you in?" I asked.

"I'm in the Holiday Inn."

"Me too, what room you in?" I asked.

"I'm in 5842." He said as I nodded as I tried to remember it.

"Could you text me it just in case I forget?" I asked as he smirked.

"Absolutely." He said as he smiled as he watched as I walked into the women's locker room backwards.


	20. Chapter 20

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I turned around pushing the door shut and as I leant back against the door I let out a sigh as I stood back up heading to my things where I changed out of my ring gear and into the outfit I had been wearing all day and knew I had forgot those pajamas out in the car so knew I had to change when I had gotten to the hotel room. I zipped up my bag as I sat on the ground Indian style as my phone began to ring and I looked at it seeing my dad being illuminated on the screen as I let out a sigh and let it just ring, I would call him back later as I slid my phone into my pocket as I stood up pulling my bag onto my shoulder as I then re-pulled my phone out of my pocket opening a text to Dustin saying that I was staying the night in the current city and at Evan's room for a movie marathon for a couple hours so he won't go looking for me. I know Dustin wasn't my parent and I didn't have to report to him but I always felt like I needed to do so. I went to my car where I put my bag in the trunk where my suitcase was before I climbed into the driver's side where I started the car and felt guilty for not answering to my dad so I texted him saying I was driving and would call him tomorrow. I put my phone into the cup holder to grab later as I put the water bottle I had snagged into the other holder in hopes that will help further jog my memory about the phone. I buckled up before I started shifting the car into gear and pulling out without hitting any of the trucks or other cars that were still parked for fellow talents or crew members that were at work. I drove to the hotel that I would be lodging in for the night and pulled into the parking lot where I found a spot that looked good for me. I turned the car off before I unbuckled my seat belt grabbing my phone seeing a text from my both my dad and Dustin that both had completely different responses as I disregarded them figuring there was no need for responses before I grabbed my water bottle from the other cup holder climbing out to go grab my things after I made sure I had my keys in hand because I knew I didn't want to lock those in the car and end up locking myself out. I grabbed the bags I had packed up before I headed into the hotel pushing the keychain button making sure the car had locked as I had headed in and yawned as I did so. I ran a hand through my hair hoping that I wasn't as tired as I had thought I was because that would be beyond embarrassing if I fell asleep at Evan's hotel room. I made my way into the lobby where I saw no one other than the employees in there as I headed right up to the receptionist desk where I was able to check in and headed up to the room that she had put me in. I went into the room where I tossed my bags onto the solo bed in the room where I sat down beside the stuff as I texted Evan letting him know that I was back in my room and ready to go hang out as I let out another yawn. I stood up going into the kitchen to see if this room came with a coffee maker and complimentary coffee, to my liking it did. I made a pot, even though I always tend to put some kind of creamer or something in it to make it less coffee like to the taste but sugar never worked. I had to do what I did as I heard my phone chime saying that I had a new text. I went out to the main room as the coffee brewed seeing that it was Evan and smiled. He had said that I could come over whenever and sent his room number again as I smirked and said I'll be over soon. I grabbed my phone charger to plug my phone in for the duration of me getting ready so it would have a little extra charge to it. I grabbed my Spider-Man pajama set that I made sure I had packed to head into the bathroom to change as I watched the coffee maker finish brewing the contents I had put into the maker. I had poured the coffee into a cup before I took a big gulp of it trying not to gag at the horrible taste but swallowed it as much as I could before I went back out to the main room where I brought my coffee with me and slid my shoes back on along with grabbing the couple of movies that I had snagged from my house that I knew Evan hadn't seen to watch tonight and looked around trying to think what else would be needed as I couldn't think of anything. I grabbed my purse making sure I had some cash in case we made runs to the vending machine. I grabbed my phone along with the charger just in case that I needed to use it and other things before I chugged down rest of the coffee before I tossed the paper cup into the trash can before I headed out making sure I had everything I knew I needed as I texted Evan that I was heading over and go there right when I arrived to the door a text came in from Evan that he was waiting with a smiley face. I put my phone into my pocket before I knocked on the door trying to make sure that I didn't drop anything that I was holding and I looked around seeing if anyone was in the hall with me, but there was no one. I think I was concerned that someone was going to see me going into Evan's room and get the wrong impression. The door opened and I looked ahead of me seeing Evan standing with a white tank-top and his Avengers pajama pants as I smirked.

"I told you that I would wear them, I see that you held up your promise." He said with a smile as I smiled and chuckled.

"I couldn't not wear them." I said as he chuckled and he stepped aside letting me to step into the room with him as I stepped aside turning to look at him. "I brought extra DVDs I had owned that I wasn't sure that you have seen or not." I spoke as he smirked.

"Sounds great, even if I have seen them I would not care if you wanted to watch them again because I'm always down to watch superhero movies." He said as I chuckled.

"Me too. So, I was thinking of going to get some snacks from the vending machine, do you want any?" I asked.

"No need, I had ordered us some pizza and had already raided the vending machine." He said as I looked at him confused as I walked further into the room seeing candy laying in the center of the bed that occupied the room.

"Aw, thanks Evan." I said as I smiled and looked over at him as he stepped beside me.

"I figured we would get hungry and what is a movie marathon without some snacks or some pizza?" Evan asked as I chuckled.

"Very true." I said as I rested my DVDs down onto the bed as he reached out grabbing them so they weren't resting on the bed for much longer as he looked over them.

"Does it matter which one I put on first?" He asked as I shook my head no as I saw him grab the one he had already stated he hadn't seen to go put on as I looked around the room he was in trying to accustom to what it looked like since it was different than the one I was just in. "You can make yourself comfortable and at home since we will be here for hours." Evan said as I smiled and chuckled as I glanced over to him.

"That is so very true." I said as he glanced back to me and he went back to putting the DVD on as I sat down on the bed making myself comfortable but yet trying to not take up a lot of space so that he would have room to join me on the bed and be comfortable as well and room for the candy and pizza when arrived. Evan grabbed the remote for the DVD player he had hooked up to the television and brought it with him to the bed as he pushed play when it got the main menu. We sat there watching the movie intently, I felt awkward about wanting to grab candy because I didn't want to be the first to give into the pressure of eating candy and since he had bought it, I thought he should be the first person to eat it. Luckily the pizza delivery guy had knocked on the door 3/4ths of the way through the movie, which sucked because we were so close to finishing the movie that it was pointless to start eating pizza now but thankfully it was there because I was starving. He paused the movie as he went to pay for the pizza and get it from the delivery person as I stretched and moved a little to get more comfortable now that certain body parts had felt like they were falling asleep on me as Evan came back with the pizza putting in next to where the candy was before he crawled back onto the bed to finish the movie before another movie was put on for us to stuff our faces to, it was nice to have this movie marathon with movies I liked. Even though movie marathons with Cody and Dustin were nice, and Cody liked these movies too but with someone that isn't them. We only made small chit chat, mainly talking about things that had happened in the movie that we didn't like regards to the comics or didn't seem real or logical. As the further we got into the night watching these movies, the more I drunk soda trying and hoping the caffeine will keep me awake but I guess that didn't work as well as I had hoped it would.

"Lindsey…Lindsey…man she's a tough sleeper." I heard Evan stutter as I slowly open my eyes staring ahead as I slowly turned to look at the direction the voice came from seeing Evan standing beside me, now at full height as he looked down at me.

"Oh my god!" I said as I covered my eyes and part of my face with my hand embarrassed, "I'm so sorry…I fell asleep on you last night…oh god." I said.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you were and are a cute sleeper…" He said as I glanced up at him knowing I was bright red as I did a half smirk.

"Thanks I guess…but still am sorry and owe you one." I said.

"You don't need to owe me anything, I was out not that long after you." He said trying to make me feel better as I glared at him as I rolled my eyes as I went to stand up adjusting the shirt I was wearing when I noticed the pillow and blanket that was on the chair.

"Oh really? Then why is the chair made like someone was sleeping there?" I asked as he chuckled as he looked over at the chair then back at me as he knew he was caught.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and letting you have the bed." Evan said.

"Honestly, you probably could have moved me to the chair if you really wanted to or wake me up and kick my ass out."

"I couldn't do that, you looked so peaceful."

"Peaceful or not, I needed it." I said as I tried to put my hands in my pockets then I remembered I was still in my pajamas. "I should get going, we both got a drive ahead of us. You aren't waiting on me to leave, are you?" I asked.

"No…I just got up not that long ago. Your phone had gone off a couple of times, I didn't try to be nosey but I caught glimpses of Dustin's name along with Cody's but I did see one that said dad on it." He said as I was shocked by that as I'm sure my eyes probably bugged out because I had forgotten I was supposed to call him this morning. "Everything okay?" Evan asked as I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, I thought you were a Rhodes…or related to Dustin and Cody, who is your dad?" Evan asked.

"That is a good and legitimate question you have Evan and something that we don't really have time for me to explain right now. Would you mind maybe doing dinner or hanging out in catering so I could explain?" I asked as he looked at me with sentimental look and nodded.

"Yeah, would love to. It'll give me more time to spend with you so I'm always open to it." He said as I smirked.

"Well, it won't be spent doing something good. It'll be me talking about my lame life."

"I don't think it's a lame life, you get to travel the world doing what you love and spend it with me, which I'm hoping I get to abuse with the upcoming months with us teaming together if you are okay with me spending more time with you." Evan said as I saw a slight pink pigment come to his face thinking it was blush as I smirked.

"I would love spending more time with you….does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well, I mean as I like you Lindsey and want to know you better to see where it goes." Evan said.

"Good because that is how I feel." I said as he smirked as he reached out pulling me in for a hug as I willingly accepted the hug from him as I wrapped my arms around his body holding him tight.

"Why don't I walk you back to your room?" Evan asked as I smirked.

"I would like that." I said as I grabbed my things as he pulled his door open holding it open for me as he stepped out into the hall behind me as he walked with me to my room. "For what last night was, I had fun and I'm so sorry that I fell asleep. I promise next week when I make the trip to Florida, I won't fall asleep like I did last night." I said.

"We'll pull an all nighter and I'll provide coffee, I got a fancy coffee maker too so it will be amazing." He said as I smirked.

"I would love that…so have you talked to Kofi about us practicing today?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I'm sure he is waiting for one of us to text him or he'll text us when he arrives to the arena, he knows I'm always there later than him."

"Are you one that shows up late all the time?" I asked as he smirked.

"Not all the time but I do arrive later than him."

"So you two don't travel together?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"I mean, some people like to keep up the kayfabe thing and we may do that occasionally when it calls for it and have done it but rarely do we do it nowadays."

"Okay…"

"So, who do you travel with?" Evan asked as I got slightly nervous as I bit at my bottom lip as we stopped at my room.

"Well, right now I'm travelling alone, which has been working out great for me but it has gotten lonely." I said honestly as he smirked.

"Well, if you want, we could carpool together today or tonight." He said as I smiled.

"I would love that." I said as he smiled and he leant in giving me a hug as I hugged him back before he stepped back smiling and giving me a wink before he turned and began to head down the hall as he would glance back at me as I went through the process of letting myself into the room that I was supposed to stay in last night.


End file.
